Gives You Hell
by skysplits19
Summary: Everything started when Misu breaks up with SHingyouji, our beloved pet get fed up find a new man and tried to forget everything about Mi, but when he realize his mistakes, he will doeverything to get the young man back in his arms again, can SHingyouji really someone more than Misu? Or in the end Shingyouji will just stay beside the new guy.
1. A Little Too Late

**NOTES: **I was watching a lot of movies in my freetime lately this was my second creation where i first focus on Shingyouji on other relationship with other guys with Misu being the third wheel. With my finals coming I did not expect to finish things fast as I can and all my schedules for my sideline job we're move (a lot of primadonna models lately if you ask me.) so this story suddenly came to my mind I always criticize my story as not those good ones though I just put a lot of courage to post them.

**to june: **I'll just leave how you will make Misu crazy because I really can't do that.

**to akiluv, yuuri and nikki: **I miss you guys really

**I think this could be my last multi chapter for now since doing chapters really is my weakness draining all my ideas, but i still hope you enjoy it.**

**I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST THE STORY AND THE ADDITIONAL CHARACTER. ^^ ENJOY**

"Are you breaking up with me Arata-san?" Shingyouji tearfully asks Misu

"No its just I…."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Shingyouji curiously asks the older man.

"It's because… I just can't seem to concentrate on my work lately and within months from now I'll be graduating we don;t know what will happen as well so I decide to just end things up. But you can still feel free to visit me if you want to" Misu can't find the reason he suddenly decide to do it.

"I'll tell you who you are. You're a scared old man. You're afraid of dating me because you think it might hurt your reputation, though which you'd never admit it is very important to you. I just see you for who you are, unlike you who could only see me as this silly pet who made a fool out of himself in our first meeting. And that's where you lose, Arata-san. Because if you take a second look at me, you would realize that I'm the only person in your life who knows you and accepts you for who you are no matter what." Shingyouji angrily walks away of the council office leaving Misu shocked of what the young man told him.

Days passed, he feels lonely especially being alone in the council office where Shingyouji used to visit him. Realizing his mistake he went to look for Shingyouji in the gym where the young man had just finished his practice, Shingyouji bows to him and continue walking.

"Shingyouji, why did you never visit me even once?"

"We are no longer together so there's no sense seeing your pressence"

"I am sorry I realized that council room feels so lonely without you. I need you I hope we can go back from before you we're right I can't find another guy like you." Says Misu

"I know being my boyfriend is a challenge. I'm not Sagara-senpai. I'm not that good looking like him, I'm not popular and my personality, though exciting and full of surprises, isn't exactly that high profile."

"That what makes you different."

"I am glad I heard those words of you needing me but I am tired as well of this drama, I just hope if I date someone you'll just support me and out of formality I still want to stay friends with you."

"I want us to be together, a real couple. I even circled some dates on your crazy calendar that you made after Tanabata day." Misu looking at Shingyouji in his eyes.

"Because I live in this little school boy fantasy of life. Arata-san if I keep looking for that happy ending, we are never going to get it right. So we're done with that and I also want to learn things living without me always following you behind."

"I could have, but I blow it all up."

"If we were really meant to be together not today, maybe someday."

Shingyouji left Misu standing outside the school grounds, Now this time it's Misu's turn to do the chasing after the young man.

* * *

**I DON;T THINK MISU IS THE TYPE WHO DO THE OBVIOUS CHASING SO I THINK HE COULD HAVE HIS OWN HIDDEN AGENDA IN HIS OWN WAY I GUESS...**


	2. Hello, Goodbye

**NOTES: I rarely do use a Shidou student to be part of the pair's conflict but this entered my mind while I was doing the next chapter "lor menori it is a navi language if you know Avatar movie since I am a fan if it. Well if you agree Shingyouji has beautiful eyes you can tell me though I alays love his smile.**

* * *

It's been weeks since Misu and Shigyouji and fell apart, their friends are very disturbed seeing them being awkward with each other, Takumi is also worried with Misu whose always stressed with council works and he always looks tired since he is welcoming more consultations just to forget Shingyouji.

It was the same with Shingyouji who busy himself with his kendo practice and studies, with his free time no longer going to the council he would rather preferred being along or he only have conversation with Hayama either at the cafeteria or within the library avoiding to go to the dorm for him not to see Misu, seems like for Shingyouji being without Misu was a relief for he realize how much time he can spend with his friends instead of just bumming out of the council office or following after the older man around.

After class Shingyouji hurriedly went outside of the classroom to go first at the cafeteria to grab some food, as he reached the place he bumps in to Misu out of respect he just bowed to him but Misu walk out of the place, seems like Misu can't still take what had happened and Shingyouji comes to understand if the older man will never speak to him again. After he finish his food he decide to stroll outside the school since he have some free time before his practice suddenly he noticed someone being bullied by first year throwing slushies at him. They left laughing at the guy, Shingyouji on the other hand notice this and just shakes his head and approached him.

_What does a foreigner doing here in Shidou? Poor guy having welcomed that way_

"Anou." Shingyouji don't know what to say since he is not that fluent in English

"Do you know where the washroom is?" the guy asked him, Shingyouji was surprised that he can actually speak Nihongo perfectly.

Shingyouji approached him to give him a helping hand and told him. "You look terrible, come on." Shingyouji grabbed the guy's hand and they go directly to the washroom.

"I appreciate your help even if we just know each other." The guy smiled at him.

"Those first year brats really don't have morals." Shingyouji commented wiping the mess on the guy's face. "If I were you, you should learn to fight back sometimes, you look older than them and you just let them do it to you?"

"I know I am really sorry I hope I didn't bother or waste your time."

"Not a problem, there you look good as new." Shingyouji smiled at him.

"Lor menori." The guy remarked him.

"Sorry?" Shingyouji confusedly asked him.

"It means you have pretty eyes." Replied the guy.

"Thank you, I better go now I still have Kendo to attend nice here take my handkerchief you might still need it."

Shingyouji walked away after he helped the guy, he apologized to his sensei being late for their practice, after some hours he met with Hayama at the school hall where his senpai excitedly told him that one of Gii's friend from America arrived and he is one of the exchange student who choose to study here for his 3rd year in Shidou and will be there classmate which makes Hayama excited as well.

"So he'll just stay until the end of this schoolyear?"

"Yes it was a study program and he choose to study here in Japan since Gii and him are best friends." Says Hayama.

"I see."

"Shingyouji you seem to be more eccentric than you were before."

"I am trying after what happen between me and Arata-san."

"Maybe he really needs more time."

"Yeah I can't believe as well after thinking that after that Tanabata day everything will be different. Nee Hayama-san Do you ever fantasize about your own funeral?"

"No why do you suddenly ask that?"

" I do. Arata-san throwing himself into the grave out of grief and all the heartfelt speeches and regrets kneeling saying sorry and all." Shingyouji sarcastically told his senpai.

"That's insane."

"Clearly he does not know how to appreciate me, oh well I don't want to talk about him that much, I am already dehydrated like crying almost for many days so who could be that new student?"

"Nee Shingyouji-kun let's go back together at Gii's room and meet him together, I am anxious will have a foreign student here in Shidou."

"Oh ok."

As they went to room 300 Gii and Akaike are having a conversation with their friend, Shingyouji was surprised that the guy they are referring to was the guy he helped earlier.

"You?" Shingyouji gasped meeting him again in person.

"Oh Takumi, Shingyouji this is one of my childhood friend Leo Tanaka. We studied together in America during our elementary days his father is Japanese and his mother is American."

"No wonder why he can speak our language fluently." Shingyouji commented

"I was taught by my father our language that's why I find it very convenient and I usually visit Japan during summer and holidays, so it is not that hard for me to be well accustomed in speaking it."

"I—I see."

"By the way thank you for your helped earlier, I haven't asked your name yet." Says Leo

"Shingyouji-Kanemitsu desu I am in 2nd year here in Shidou." The young man smiled at him. "If you excuse meGii-senpai, Akaike-senpai and Hayama-san I would just like to go back to my room. Shingyouji bowed and left the room, as he left Leo smiled and turned to his friend.

"Cute fellow isn't he." Says Leo

"Hey don't tell me…. I know you when it comes to guys; Shingyouji is our kouhai so you better be careful."

"Hey! Be careful of what you're telling me I am not a playboy like you."

"I am not a playboy and don't tell things like that in front of Takumi." Gii told him

"Hey Hayama-san if Gii will do something stupid you should dump him ok?" Leo winked at Takumi.

"Yeah, Gii if you do something stupid I will dump you." Says Takumi

"Hey! Takumi might believe you, idiot."

"I am just kidding, well you're lucky Takumi Gii is a good guy he usually mention you to me when he went to America during summer, he always had this weird smile when he is on the phone talking to you."

"Enough spilling the beans Leo!" Gii blushed being embarrassed by his friend.

"Well let's go back to Shingyouji I kind of actually like this guy, if I will go out with him promise I won't hurt him."

"I don't think everyone will be happy if ever that happen." Akaike suddenly commented.

"Why?"

"Oh nothing." Akaike denied

"Tell me what is it?"

"You see Shingyouji recently broke up with someone and I guess he still had a hard time moving on after all he had loved that guy so much."

"Well that guy is so stupid letting someone like Shingyouji go."

"We know." The three of them answered in chorus.

At Misu's class Minoiwa stand up and introduce them to the new foreign exchange student who decide to sit beside Hayama and Shouzo. Since the teacher has not yet come to the classroom Leo decide to have a chat with Hayama since he know Shingyouji and his classmate are close friends.

"So Hayama-san, after class where did usually Shingyouji goes after class?"

Misu who happened to heard Shingyouji's name become interested in his new classmate's question and decide to eavesdrop.

"Anou he had Kendo practice after his class, then we usually met at the cafeteria or in my dorm room, but lately due to some circumstances we prefer having conversation either at the greenhouse or on the school hall." Hayama replied looking at Misu.

"I see what else." Leo can be seen in his eyes that he really is interested with the young man.

"Ask Misu, hey Misu!" Takumi suddenly turned to his classmate.

"Hayama I am not that type of person who would tell things about others." Misu bluntly replied with a tone jealousy in his voice noticing someone takes interest in his former pet.

"I am just asking nice you don't need to be that rude at me." Leo told Misu irritated at his classmate's actions.

"You still have more ways to go." Misu commented on him.

"Don't tell me." He looks at Hayama for confirmation which he only nods in respond.

As he tried to also ask Misu suddenly their teacher arrived and go ahead with the lesson, Misu's glare and attention was with Leo with the period class though he is listening to the teacher's lecture, he can't stop looking at his possible rival.

At the cafeteria he noticed Shingyouji taking his lunch where Leo approached him and they sit together, Shingyouji laughed at every jokes Leo would tell him which, Shingyouji also make Leo smile because of the interesting things that the young man would also tell him and this irritates this scene so much especially Shingyouji smiling at him which was only seen by Misu when he is with him before.

_Sometimes I worry about Shingyouji. I mean, how damaged does a guy have to be, to be into some as annoying as this guy? Still, he is a good guy and I do really like him. And I am Shingyouji's first love and I know that should be forever I may not show it but I really feel miserable without that guy. Amazingly, the only person standing in my way is this new foreign classmate of mine. If I'm going to guarantee he doesn't stray with him, I'm going to have to play it right. They say keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Well, Leo Tanaka, you just got yourself a new best friend._ With that thought Misu smirked and plan to be close with him.

"On Sunday?" Shingyouji asks Leo.

"Yeah if you're free during that time."

As Shingyouji is about to respond he saw Misu standing up and going out he looks at him and he turns his attention back in Leo again.

"Sunday's not bad sure; I'll go with you what time?" Shingyouji asked Leo making Misu stopped for a moment but not wanting to hear more he continue to walk away and left Shingyouji and his classmate alone.

"So Sunday is it, I'll wait for you near the gates in Shidou." Leo happily goes out of the cafeteria leaving Shingyouji alone.

As he reached the hall he bumps into Misu, their eyes met and seems like they do have mutual dislike to each other but for formality's sake they tried to be civilize as possible.

"I hope going out with Shingyouji won't irritate you."

"Why should I be irritated?" Misu replied back.

"I really do want to go out with him, if ever you had a thing that's already in the past right? I am really serious with that guy and I don't want to waste my chance."

"Do whatever you want to do; you don't need my permission after all I am not his guardian or anything."

"Thank you Misu." Leo held his hand for Misu to shake; Misu looks at him and reluctantly shakes his hand.

"Do you know pets that go astray usually still end up finding their masters?" Misu suddenly asks him.

"Huh?" Leo did not right away understand what Misu said.

"Nothing; enjoy your Sunday with Shingyouji." Misu goes to the council room waving his hand at Leo.

Leo who still clueless on what his classmate meant, goes to Gii's room to excitedly shares him the news about Shingyouji agreeing to have a date with him.

"That fast? You like barely know him like 2 days." Gii commented.

"Time does not matter and Misu seems to approve of it so I think there won't be problem at all." Leo smiled at his friend.

Sunday finally arrived where Shingyouji hurriedly went outside his dorm-room to meet Leo, as pass by Misu's room he saw his ex-master outside looking at him, he just decide to pass by but Misu suddenly said something to him that made him stop.

"So you really are going out with Tanaka aren't you?" Misu asked him.

"Going out with someone is no longer your business, I no longer want horrible things happening all over again, if you still at least treasure me as my friend just at least respect who ever I want to go out with."

"You know me well Shingyouji, I don't give up things that I believe is mine."

"Just support me and let me be happy." Shingyouji walked away without looking at the older man.

As he Leo outside they went on a small café nearby the school where they talk of funny stuffs and their interest, though Shingyouji feels weird sometimes of his date's expression.

"Tanaka-san I hope you won't be offended with what I will ask you."

"Sure."

"Does that work on the guys where you're from? The impressions, the weird jokes, the weird unknown language you are speaking sometimes?" Shingyouji curiously asks him.

"Well to tell you the truth this is the first I have this kind of date so I am not really used to it yet." Leo admitted to him.

"Makes sense."

"You really have pretty eyes Shingyouji don't you know that."

"Yeah you already told me that twice already." Shingyouji replied

"Oh yeah, well I do like you I know that this would be a shocked since we barely know each other but I hope you would really believe me when I say I like you."

"Uhm I…"

"I hope one of these days you will also give me the answer I would want to hear."

"We'll see." Shingyouji told him.

After their date Leo thank Shingyouji for coming with him, as he leaned to kiss the young man, he turn his face away.

"S-sorry."

"It's ok we'll go on that stage someday." Leo replied

"Good night Tanaka-san I enjoy the night really."

As he entered his room, he does not know what to reply to the sudden confession he made to him. After all he is still in the process of getting over Misu.

At room 270 Hayama return to his dorm room, seeing Misu upset. He no longer asks his roommate since he already knows the reason.

"Are you angry at me Misu?" Takumi asked him.

"No I am angry at myself. If I had just been careful of what words should come from my mouth maybe no Tanaka would be approaching Shingyouji now."

"You are no longer his lover yet you are still bothered?"

"Are you interrogating me Hayama?"

"I better go to sleep, Misu if I were you don't do anything stupid just support Shingyouji's decision if ever he decide to go out with someone."

_I'm not just some guy he met somewhere that he can just blow off. I don't give up that easily,"_Thought Misuwhich indicates that Misu's not giving up until he wins him back. Now all he needs is time to have Shingyouji back in his arms again.

* * *

**Well I will put the next chapter altogether since afterwards I now really want to take a long rest, time had been kind to me to keep on doing stories, I think I can never stop because everything was move not according to my plan.**


	3. You Get What You Give

**Notes: **If you had read one of my multichapter this is the second time i use a ring on my story but this time this is not from Misu hmmm... I don't do more details since I am out of words draining everything my mind has before I

* * *

Weeks passed Leo and Shingyouji seems to bond together and both enjoying each other's company, Misu who tried to be sport decide to mend everything with Shingyouji and Leo and decides to become friends with him. Though Shingyouji haven't given him an answer yet dating him for weeks, he knows he is serious with the young man so one time during the weekend Leo asked Shingyouji to talk to him in private.

"So what it is that you want to talk about?"

"You see before I met you I was a guy who don't intend to be serious with anyone but this time." Leo kneel in front of Shingyouji pulling out in his pocket a simple silver ring which made the young man gave him a wide-eyed look. "I want us to be together, promise just to be faithful to you, cherish you and respect you, I will only kiss you if you allowed me to and will not do more than that unless you are ready to go on that level."

"Tanaka-san, I."

"Is that a no?" Leo asked him.

Shingyouji close the ring box and replied to him. "MAYBE" the young man walks out of the empty room leaving Leo behind. He would admit Leo had been attached to him and in a little way he had loved him in his own way but, he can't deny to his self the feeling he had with Misu is still there. As he walks towards the council room, he saw Misu busy with his paper works. He decides to enter the room and ask for his ex-master advice though it would still feel awkward to open up to the older man with regards to Leo and him.

"Arata-san; are you busy?"

"Oh Shingyouji, surprise to see you without Tanaka with you."

"We just met earlier, I am happy that things between you and Tanaka-san are doing well."

"Are you happy being with him Shingyouji?"

"I am very happy; I hope you also find someone that could give you the happiness I am having now."

"So you still haven't given him your answer?"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"Just waiting for the right time?"

"Right time?" Misu asked him.

"You see after that awful break-up with you I am still afraid that same thing happen again so I am just cautious."

"I see, is that all?"

"Huh?"

"That's all you will say that's why you come here?"

"Yeah, I better go ahead now Arata-san I still have practice today."

"Shingyouji."

"Yes?"

"I will never give up on you. I hope you always remember that."

Shingyouji had felt something with Misu's words but hearing it from him everything is too late now, the young man walk away and goes to his practice, those last words still struck him but he decided that he needs to move on and should live without Misu playing in his mind. Misu however, seems like already want to accept defeat seeing how Shingyouji changed after he left him. He knows what he had done is irreparable all he needs to do now is just respect the whichever the young man's decision all he can do now was just regret everything.

Leo was strolling along the school hall when he noticed two guys bullying someone. It was the same guy that had bullied him when he had first arrived at Shidou. He approaches them and tried to stop the fight but he was punched by one of them in his face but he was able to fight back, suddenly a teacher approached them and they were sent to the Principal's office.

After the confrontation, he was released and Misu staring at him with a disappointed look, Leo decides to just return back in his room. Shingyouji who heard what happened visit him into his room where he suddenly assists him putting ice in his bruised face. Gii, Hayama and Akaike who also heard what happened visited him.

"I never thought you could that Leo." Gii told his friend.

"I think it was kind of brave." Takumi commented.

"Yeah it is." Shingyouji smiled at him.

"Does it look bad?" Leo asks them, everyone nodded in response. After aiding him Shingyouji decide to leave with Hayama so that they can have some conversation and bonding together outside.

"Guys what do you think?" Leo asks Gii after Shingyouji left them.

"About? Gii asks him

"Do you I made an impact on Shingyouji?"

"I think that freshman's had got a big impact on your face now." Akaike commented.

Leo just frown on what his said had told him, but the care Shingyouji showed him actually makes him happy.

At the class Leo still had his bruised face, but it was almost light now, as he reached his room he saw Shingyouji approaching him.

"Arnica" Shingyouji handing him a tube cream. "Twice a day."

"Thanks."

"I do like what you stand for and protecting that guy from those bullies."

"I never thought you'll be amazed with that." Leo smiled at him.

"Well small things like that; it's a big thing for me."

"I thought the big thing I would have is that guy giving me this awful bruise."

"We are talking for like a minute now and you do not notice I am wearing your ring." Shingyouji showed him his hands.

"How did you."

"I secretly get it in your pocket while I was aiding you, you can never judge what I can do." Shingyouji smilied at him, as he walked out he is still showing Leo that he already got his ring which made him delighted.

Misu who met Leo in the cafeteria alone, approaches him after learning that he and Shingyouji are officially a couple.

"Tanaka, congratualations."

"Thank you."

"Don't worry, I will not do anything stupid to take him away from you just promise me that you'll take care of him." Misu smiled at him.

"Promise I will."

"I got a question Misu?"

"What is it?"

"What made Shingyouji like you?"

"Sorry?"

"I mean I know this is awkward but I am happy we're getting along but I am really serious with him so I want to make him what make happy or like how did he like you."

"I don't know I kind of become his inspiration like that."

"Well by the looks of it seems like you're the type who don't need a burden of relationship." Says Leo

"What do you mean by that." Misu raised his eye brow.

"I was just thinking maybe you're too perfect but maybe boring for Shingyouji that's why he broke up with you, I don't mean it like that way I mean I heard how great you were so in my opinion you being single suits you." Leo told him after walking out of the cafeteria which left him irriritated.

_Stupid exchange student._

Weeks passed, though Misu still hurt deep inside with Shingyouji and Leo always together, decide to just be busier with his council works. One time there was a problem in one of the Charities the school is helping out in which now Leo is a member of. As Misu is making his paper Leo and Shingyouji approach him about their problems with the benefit concert they want to have, since they are planning to have it held outside the school They need to do the proposal but since Leo is not that familiar with it he needs Misu's help. The council president, while upset at them flaunting their new relationship in his face, agrees to resolve the problem.

"Alright not a problem I will help you Tanaka."

"Thank you I owe this to you." Leo replied to him.

With all the efforts and help of other student the program became successful and they were able to visit the place personally, and all the earnings of the concert also went to the organization. After they get back to the school, all of them are feeling tired especially Shingyouji who had enjoyed bonding with the kids there. Misu comes with them almost destroying of the kid's toys out of jalousy seeing Shingyouji and Leo enjoying and being affectionate in front of him.

"Nii-chan my toy." The kid said.

"Oh sorry." Misu handed him back the almost broken toy.

"When you grow up and fell in love don't be stupid ok?"

"Huh?" the kid confusedly asks him.

As they return to the school hall Shingyouji decides to thank again Misu who had helped them to have the project successful especially when they learn that he also donated some large amount to help those who are in need as he went inside the council's office.

"Arata-san."

"I heard what you have done, not only you had helped but I heard you also give some donations as well."

"It's just for a cause don't be too happy with it."

"I know you are really a good person inside."

"I would take that as a compliment from you."

"I do really admire you when you do selfless things and actually your actions remind me why I had loved you before.

Finally,Shingyouji kisses Misu, seeing the older man's expression Shingyouji get back to his senses realizing the mistake he had done and decide to walk out of the council room leaving the him stunned and speechless with what Shingyouji had done.

* * *

**I am always thinking how Shingyouji could be weak now he is in a commitment hope you enjoy xoxo by the way no nasty or rude remarks reviews are welcome while I am still good to write you can ask for suggestions of other story so I can make one **


	4. Back In My Arms

**notes: **The kissing booth had always been one of my favorite part when it comes to school fair, though i only see those people going there but haven't tried it "FIREWORKS thing was inspired by glee defining of a true love's kiss I guess ^^

**Oh before anything else I do not own TAKUMI-KUNnor THE PAIR BUT JUST THE ADDITIONAL CHARACTER AND STORYLINE ^^**

* * *

After the kissed that occurred between them, Shingyouji's feeling got mixed up, this had proven he is really not over Misu, but he also don't want to hurt Leo's feeling who is going out with him now. Since there would be an upcoming Autumn festival everybody is excited and almost everyone had their own booth. At 3-A's class Minoiwa the class president held a meeting of what booth they should set up. Since majority of the votes were a kissing booth they need at least 2 representatives that would be willing to do the task.

Since no one wants to volunteer Minoiwa thinks Leo would be an easy catch but he said he would think about it first, Misu was also volunteered, at first he does not want to do crazy stuff like that but since Shingyouji might be there he just agreed.

Shingyouji and Leo talked about the booth which Shingyouji just laugh.

"It's ok I mean I trust you, I know you won't do something stupid."

"So you won't be jealous?" Leo asked him.

"No." Shingyouji replied.

"But promise me you will visit me there ok?"

"Sure not a problem. After I am finish with the committee's decoration I'll drop by." Says Shingyouji

"I look forward to that." Leo smiled at the young man

"So where will all the proceeds go?" asks Shingyouji.

"Well since Misu will be part of the booth he said he wants to have the proceeds go to the organization we are helping."

"Arata-san will be there?"

"Yeah at first he does not want to but I am quite surprise he agreed to join." Leo chuckled.

Shingyouji never tell Leo about the kissing incident that happened a week ago after the benefit. Shingyouji just draw his self to practice and helping the committee staff for the upcoming play as well, after the almost chaos last year Shingyouji no longer want to take part in the play, though they were able to convince Takabayashi again to join them he already secured for Yoshizawa to get the opposite lead so he knows he won't expect any drama or tantrum from Shindou's prince which occurred a year ago.

Shingyouji, hurriedly went to Leo as he promised since after his time at the booth, they will go and enjoy some stalls which his lover promise that they will go to. As he reach 3-A's place Leo was already done and it was Misu's time to fill in.

Misu noticed Shingyouji approaching Leo apologizing to him about being late, Hayama and Akaike decides to join them since Gii will also be meeting with Hayama, avoiding any suspicions from the first years they would go in group.

"Shingyouji are you interested with the kissing booth?" asks Misu

"Huh?" Shingyouji suddenly look at his boyfriend like asking for a permission.

"It's ok I'll supervise things from here." Leo told Shingyouji.

_Arata-san knows I would come he could have really plan this… But Leo said it was for the charity so…._

As Shingyouji approached Misu, handing down money before getting near him, the young man leaned to give him a peck in his lips. As they separate at each other, Shingyouji and Misu seems to see fireworks after their kiss, the young man hurriedly walk away but Misu stopped him.

"Your bag, you might forget it here." Says Misu

"Oh." As he goes near the both Misu discreetly whispered something to the young man.

"Can you meet me at the school auditorium tonight?" Requested Misu.

Shingyouji did not give him any answer and hurriedly go with Leo, Hayama and Akaike. As they reach the café they are all happily chatting with each other also talking about Misu joining activities they know he never used to join as well. After some time Shingyouji looking at his watch reaching 7pm decide to go first. Leo offered to take walk Shingyouji back but the young man declined insisting that he can handle going back to the campus. After some hour the four of them enjoying their time together especially during the tims when Leo or Gii would crack jokes, Leo excused his self to go to the washroom leaving the three of them now having a serious conversation.

"Strange isn't it?" Takumi asks Gii

"I think he had this ulterior motive that guy." Gii replied to his lover.

"Maybe he really hasn't got over Shingyouji." Replied Akaike.

"I know. I can also see that with him as well but of course I can't just tell it to Leo and considering that my friend seems to have reform from his former self." Says Gii.

"No offense to Misu but I do more appreciate Shingyouji-kun with Tanaka-san. At least Shingyouji is no longer having that problem about how he stands with Misu." Says Takumi.

"Actually I thought after Tanabata that two would really stay together." Akaike commented.

"I think they still will be together, though we will see when the days pass," Gii just smiled at them.

"Hey Gii don't tell you've done something." Akaike asked his friend.

"Not me. you know I don't meddle with things like that."

"That's what you said about Tanabata before." Takumi said to his lover.

Gii just smiled at them with a thought "I just hope Misu won't get something contagious."

"Eh?" Takumi curiously ask.

"Nothing."Gii just replied to him Leo returned missing the conversation curious of what they had talk about but decide to ignore it thinking it would just be some topic that he cannot relate as well.

Shingyouji go to the school's auditorium as Misu had instructed him, for him he will just go there to clear things up to the elder man requesting him to just stop bothering him since he seems to be happy with, as he saw Misu standing there the young man wants to back out and just return to his room, thinking what he was doing is wrong, he looks at the ring given Leo to him and approached Misu.

"You came." Misu told him.

"This should stop."

"I told you to meet me here, but I did not expect that you would really come here." Says Misu.

"What happened last time was a mistake. I don't want to hurt him; he is so special to me."

"I just want to know something." Misu told him approaching Shingyouji.

Misu grabbed Shingyouji's waist and kissed the young man at first he was trying to control his self and wants to push the older man but he replied to his kiss which ended up passionately. Misu let him go to catch some air smirking at Shingyouji's response.

"I think I got my answer." Says Misu.

"What answer?"

"Do you really love Leo?"

"Of course that's why we're going out right?" Shingyouji defensively replied.

"I could say you just think you love him."

Shingyouji can't reply upon Misu's statement, but he did love Leo but not like how much he loves Misu. But he is tired of getting hurt that's why he decide to find someone and not being with him. Leo is a nice guy who treats him and would give him the affection that Misu rarely showed him.

"All I want is a give and take in our relationship but, even you never gave that me why do I still feel attached to you?"

"You we're the one who got away, you decide to go out with someone leaving me alone."

"Being us not together does not mean things should change right? I mean now you can concentrate on you council work, you help your classmates, actually I am glad we're taking separate path now."

"Shingyouji are you listening to what you're saying to me now?" Misu showing how upset the young man taking things lightly throwing out his feelings to him. "How can you just stand there and be so calm about this? How can you just give up so easily?" Misu ask Shingyouji getting closer to him again.

"It..It-It's over." Shingyouji said looking directly at Misu's eyes.

"No. No, it's never over. I don't care what anybody says. Some things are worth fighting for."

"Which part do you want me to emphasize? I am already dating someone; forget it I shouldn't have come here." As Shingyouji walked away Misu loudly tell him.

"I don't care how about that guy. I'm going to fight to get you back."

"You really don't know when to say no don't you? Arata-san." As Shingyouji turn his back to walk away.

"I LOVE YOU There I said it! What else do you want me to do for me to believe you?"

"You could have just told me that a long time ago." Shingyouji coldly said to Shingyouji,

Shingyouji did not look at Misu and continues to exit the auditorium, he returned to his own room telling his self that he should just be thinking about Leo alone he can't his self be distracted just because of what Misu had said to him.

* * *

**REALLY MISU KNOWS HOW TO DESTROY PROGRESSING RELATIONSHIP ISN'T HE I RARELY SEE GUY WHO WOULD STRIVE TO GET SOMEONE EVEN THEY KNOW THAT GUY IS ALREADY IN A COMMITMENT. **


	5. Goodbye

**NOTES: **Mono is known as the kissing disease in a medicine fact it is stated that it took weeks for the symptoms to be determined but in fiction you can do anything since this is not a hospital story I decide to do it shortened one, when I saw Silly Love Songs by Glee this was one of the proof where the a guy and girl could be concluded as cheating what a CAPITAL IDEA hahaha... so I put extra of Sagara-senpai who gave us a little info how it could be spread poor Leo even i could say they make out actually.

**i do not own takumi-kun nor the pair just the storyline and the extra character.**

* * *

As the festival continues, Shingyouji decides for now to avoid Leo especially after his divided feelings between him and Misu, as he is walking down the hall he catch a glimpse of Misu being on the front desk speaking with someone.

"Sagara-senpai." Says Misu how's it going? "You're here in Tokyo now?"

Shingyouji hearing that name seems to irritate him, feeling the jealousy of how Misu and him still keep in touch. But unlike before instead of hiding and just listening to the conversation he walks past the older man.

"Today? Sure I'll meet with you, I will tell Saki as well about you visiting as today. See you then Bye." After Misu hangs up the phone, he went near Shingyouji so he can relay the message to his rival and their friends.

"Shingyouji."

"Yes?" the young man answered him without turning back.

"Sagara-senpai will be here later please tell Saki and the others that he will be meeting us in the café where we went during Tanabata.

"S-sure."

Shingyouji walked away feels like his heart was broken into pieces seeing Misu's expression of being happy seeing Sagara-senpai again. As he was told he informed everyone about the former student's visitation later which they agreed to all go and meet him.

Leo and Shingyouji are in the cafeteria, the young man's attention is not drawn to him but with the thought that maybe Misu still like Sagara-senpai and everything he said last night was all a lie. Not only about Misu is ringing in his head, since he woke up he is not feeling well not even in the mood to eat or his throat is hurting as well.

"Shingyouji." Leo calls his attention.

"What?"

"I was asking, about us dancing together at the closing of the festival."

"Of course."

"You seem been spacing out lately what seems to be the matter?"

"N-nothing." Shingyouji told him he is ok.

"I am sorry I think I am not just feeling well."

"You look really pale, haven't you eaten well?" Leo worriedly asks his lover.

"Maybe I am just tired the festival then, practice at the club maybe I'll just drink something I'll be ok later.

As expected Sagara-senpai visited and he is already with Misu who is the same with Shingyouji's condition, not feeling well he become a little sweaty and his throat is also hurting but he tried to also ignore it because of his former senpai's presence. Gii and the others take the seat they last Tanabata, Shingyouji seems having hard time to hide what he is feeling now. Leo goes near to him to see if his boyfriend is ok.

"Shingyouji-kun. Are you ok?" Takumi worriedly asks his kouhai. "Misu-kun?" looking at his roommate not feeling good as well.

"Misu is something wrong?" Sagara-senpai asked him touching his forehead.

"Nothing senpai."

"How weird Shingyouji and Misu both getting sick today?" Gii suddenly commented.

"Shingyouji had these feeling since we were at the cafeteria; I shouldn't have brought him here." Leo patting his lover.

"Don't tell me you both get a Mono?" Akaike suddenly butt in.

"A mono?" Hayama curiously ask.

"Mononucleosis, known as the kissing disease." Gii informed everyone.

"Is it because of the kissing booth maybe Misu had kissed someone who had it that's why, but seems like only Shingyouji was infected of it." Says Akaike

"Itchiness of throat, loss of appetite, being pale and, only weird is you would usually get it what I know it would spread a little tongue which I think is weird since only both of you got it." Sagara-senpai describing the disease all about.

Leo seems to be confuse and did not right away get everything, he knows Shingyouji will never cheat on him and goes behind his back though he know for a fact about Misu and the young man's past he was there when they kissed in the booth.

"I am just stating facts of what they had now." Sagara-senpai said

"So how about we stop talking about tonguing and Shingyouji and I head down to the nurse?" Misu suggested.

Shingyouji was accompanied by Leo and was followed up by Misu, both of the aid on the infirmary bed, Leo stayed with Shingyouji, realizing he'll be past the curfew kissed the young man on his forehead and leave the place.

"I've cheated once I got a mono I think the universe is trying to tell me something." Shingyouji mumbling to his self.

"I could have got it to one of those guys, I am sorry having you involve."

"Arata-san, tricks really can played with us don't you think?"

"You know I won't stop until I get you back again."

_Can I love two people at once? Who am I fooling? _Shingyouji looks at the ring given by Leo. _  
_

"I feel sleepy goodnight Arata-san." Shingyouji turn his back from Misu since he just want for now to sleep in peace just for tonight.

After 2 days both of them recover and are allowed to be out of confinement, As Shingyouji went out first, Misu is busy fixing his things when suddenly he was graced by someone's presence.

"Shingyouji already went out."

"I know I really intend to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"I do want to be kind to you, and I really want you to be my friend, I know about you and Shingyouji but please don't attempt to steal Shingyouji from me."

"Are you pleading me?"

"If that's what I need to do yes."

"Sure, I'll try to do what you're asking me to, but I don't think I need to do those things don't you think?"

"Man to Man I need your word of honor."

Misu walked away the infirmary leaving Leo dumb and his request un fulfilled; all he wants was to just believe whatever Shingyouji would tell him, if he told him that nothing happens he will believe him, he knows Shingyouji won't do something to hurt him. But how can he not notice, all this time those gazes they usually have even though they're together, maybe keeping Shingyouji all for him was all a big mistake in the first place. Leo admit to his self how the young man changed him from what he was before maybe Shingyouji was not the one for him but he can't give him up now. All he needs is to get the answer straight from the young man knowing he will never lie to him.

As Shingyouji entered the hall, he already saw Leo waiting for him outside his class.

"Tanaka, you did not come for me in the infirmary so about the dance tonight, what time we'll go there?"

"Thought you never ask." Leo replied at him smiling.

On the night of the festival everyone was enjoying themselves except Misu who is still sulky seeing the young man still choose to stay with Leo.

"So Shingyouji how did you really get that mono."

"You see when you we're not around I noticed Arata-san having a hard time to breath so I noticed he choked on a gumball and I saved him that's how I got the mono." Shingyouji giving him a downright lie.

"Gumball?"

"Yeah a gumball."

"To think I was kind of nervous even thinking you will really cheat on me or maybe you still have feelings with him." Leo said to the young man.

"That was all in the past, you're my future now." He hugs Leo and within the crowd of the students he leaned to kiss Leo on his lips, Misu was able to witness the scene feels like being stabbed by a dagger in his heart. That could have been him with Shingyouji now, he should have been that guy he is kissing and holding now. It could have been him. That's all Misu could just think of his self.

* * *

**Thats the best lie I can ever think of by the way this lie was made by Quinn fabray when she also get that Mono only dumb person would really believe that leaving review is greatly appreciated I think I could really made this longer than I expected this would be one of my longest multi chapter and the last one I would update for now**


	6. Still

**NOTES: ** this time Shingyouji is visibly torned noe and this will made him finally olpened up of his feelings, i have no words really.

* * *

"New York? next week?" Shingyouji asking Leo upon reading an invitation that he needs to attend a special program which require him to stay for at least 2 weeks. The program was intended last month but Leo enjoying his time with Shingyouji stops him from going especially knowing that after the program he might stay more than he had been required to, but when another letter arrive and Shingyouji had seen it he knows he can't let an opportunity for his boyfriend to be gone just because of him.

"I don't want to go." Leo telling Shingyouji holding his hands. "I told them that I'll be declining the offer I don't know what if this might take months or years?"

"Can I give you some advice?" Shingyouji ask him "You can't be here anymore Tanaka-san."

"I get it I know I am pathetic." Says Leo lowering his head.

"No, you're not pathetic it's just that your stuck. You don't belong here anymore. I think you belong in New York" Shingyouji told him.

"I can just wait until graduation or maybe wait for you till you leave Shidou then maybe I could join and you'll come with me there."

"Believe I don't want to see you go but I can't stand seeing you staying here and letting go of an opportunity like this, I know it's killing you and that's killing me."

"But what about us?"

"I'll be waiting here, maybe I might decide to follow you but now it's your time, I mean I think you're ready for it. I mean you originally come from that place grow up there so you won't be like a fish out of water unlike me if I decide to be with you there in the future."

"Promise I'll just stay there as agreed on this letter two weeks I'll be back."

"I'll miss you."

The day arrived, Gii, Hayama, Akaike and Shingyouji drop him by the airport and say their goodbye to him.

"I'll miss you." Leo holding Shingyouji's face.

"I'll miss you too."

"I'll call you during my free time, don't miss curfew and be careful during practice."

"I will."

"So 5 minutes to go Gii take care of Shingyouji while I am gone."

"I will" says Gii

"Nee Tanaka-san don't forget to bring us something once you come back ok?" Hayama told him.

"Scared?" Gii asked him

"Terrified." Says Leo.

Leo hearing his flight announce bid his last farewell and walks away before he can reach inside he runs back to Shingyouji and kissed him on his lips and hug him.

"I love you."

"I know. Get out of here you're gonna miss your flight."

It has just been three days since Leo left Shidou and Shingyouji kinds of miss him since he was used to seeing his lover everyday going out together, taking him to class or waiting for him after practice, he decided to walk out of the cafeteria and browse some of their pictures together, suddenly Misu appears in front of him.

"Can I sit beside you?" Misu asks him

"Sure go ahead." Shingyouji moved to make space for the older man.

"Miss him? It's just two days since he's been gone."

"He's my boyfriend, remember? Of course I miss him; we are almost together so I am still having hard time to adjust without him here."

"I hope he feels the same way. I mean how's he doing there?"

"We haven't been talking so much lately, he is busy with his program but he said he'll call tonight."

"He's from the other side of this world we never know what he would be doing now."

"I know he won't turn his back on me, that's not gonna happen to us." Shingyouji told Misu.

"Have you told him about the incident on the fair?"

"About the mono? I told him I saved you from being choked by a gumball."

"That's the biggest stupid lie I ever heard I can't believe he would fall for that?" Misu smirked hearing Shingyouji's reply

"Tanaka-san is too kind for me to hurt him." He replied to the older man while glancing at the phots in his phone

"When are you going to realize, that he's not into you like I am"

"Arata-san just give it up, even if Tanaka-san and I would break up I won't go back to you."

"Be careful of what you're saying Shingyouji, I know you too well."

"You know what here is the problem you always think everything is all about you, you can't always be that "my-world had-been-so-unfair-to-me" mood, I am not the one who has asked for this in the first place.

"I asked you to get back with me what did you do? You decide to choose that guy even if you know before he came in to your life, into our lives I ask for another chance."

"You had your chance with me when I walked away from you during Tanabata but you screw it all up. I've been down this path before. I know this feeling. L-like I need you! It don't work for me. And I don't need you. What I NEED is to find a way to enjoy my life. What I NEED is to wait until my boyfriend returns here to be with him again."

KANEMITSU-SHINGYOUJI YOU HAVE A PHONE A CALL PLEASE GO TO THE FRONT DESK IMMEDIATELY.

"Go it must be Tanaka-san."

Shingyouji hurriedly runs inside the school and take the call.

"Tanaka-san, its midnight there, you should be resting now."

_I know I haven't called you almost 3 days and I miss your voice so much._

"Silly, school is fine I kind of miss those weird jokes coming from you actually."

_Really that's good to here, well I have good news they said they would offer me a scholarship in NYU after I graduated high school I'll be taking my college in here._

"Wow… that's amazing I am so happy for you."

_The thing is I might stay here for a month I know I promise to be back there in two weeks but…_

"I saw it coming and don't apologize to me as long as we get in touch that's all what matters to me."

_God knows how I miss you now, I told my parents about you they are excited to meet you one day, so if everything would be ok maybe in Christmas we'll go together here._

"That's a wonderful idea, we'll talk about it once you get back here, I need to hang up now I still have my practice and you should get some sleep now, just tell your parents I said Hi, bye."

Shingyouji sadly hangs up the phone and return to his room to change into his uniform, he takes it really hard missing Leo very much, especially the news saddened him because he won't be seeing him for a month, but he should not feel that way in the first place he was the one who talks out to Leo to go there.

Weekend arrive and Shingyouji decide to pay a visit at the orphanage he Leo used to go too. He decides to give all the earnings of the festival to them, as he entered the place he was surprised when he saw a familiar face to him playing with the kids and reading stories to them, It was Misu who suddenly see him beside the door.

"Nii-chan!"

"Youta-kun how are you doing?" Shingyouj asks the kid that approaches him.

"Nii-chan, come with seat beside Misu-nnichan he is telling stories to us." The kid grabbed the young man's hand and and let him seat beside Misu.

"Why are you here?"

"I was thinking of doing something interesting during weekends."

After the storytelling, the kids play with them which Misu decided to join as well, Shingyouji almost forgot his depression because of Leo being gone.

"The kid looks happy thank you very much Misu-kun this was so surprising for you to paid us a visit."

"I have learned to love those kids Abe-sensei. I couldn't stay away."

"From the kids or from him." Pointing at Shingyouji

Misu just smiled not responding to the elder man's question.

"I don't know how long can I stay with them especially knowing that my days are counted."

"What are you talking about Abe-sensei?"

"I am just happy guys like you are here I will be relieved to leave this world."

Misu seems worried upon those statement as if he is saying goodbye. By night they returned to Shidou, Misu offered to take Shingyouji on his room but the young man declined and thank him for being with the kids.

The next day Shingyouji joins Gii, Hayama and Akaike in a restaurant that had been newly open.

"Gii recommended this place he said they had a band and a nice ambiance so we decide to take you with us." Says Takumi.

"I was thinking of having a private dinner with Takumi here but I decide to take you guys here especially you Shingyouji, I know it must have been hard especially Leo not being here with you."

"I'm ok though it seems like the phone calls become limited lately." Shingyouji told them.

"Wait I'll just write a song I want the singer to play for us." Gii stands up and approach the singer."

"It's for you Takumi." Gii smiling at his lover.

As the song started playing Gii and Takumi are gazing at each other, Akaike seems to be pleased with the song as well Shingyouji enjoys the song as well but as it keeps playing instead of having thoughts about Leo it was Misu that suddenly appear in his head, how they first met, their time together all are more of Misu not more but all of it are now about Misu. He walks away and went to the washroom, Hayama noticing his kouhai's actions followed him.

"That song was so beautiful and moving, it just makes me cry that's why sorry to be emotional."

"I know it must be hard I mean that's what I usually feel when Gii goes to America during summer."

"No, I should have thought about Tanaka-san now right? I missed him so much because he is not there but I am lying to myself I missed Arata-san more." Shingyouji approached Takumi and hugged him for comfort.

"Shingyouji-kun."

"All I see when that song is played is Arata-san not Tanaka."

"Shingyouji don't be so stupid now." Says Takumi

"Stupid!? Stupid is, watching all my friends make plans for their futures and realizing that you have none at all feeling lost again. No plans. No proper decision. Nowhere to go. All I have here is my boyfriend who is planning for our future, and I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Don't cry, I know it's hard to let Misu go but it's in the past now."

"That's what I thought as well that everything is in the past."

"If that's what you I think you just need to take it slow ok? And listen to your heart maybe the spark with Misu is still there."

"I don't know, Tanaka is too good I feel like he is so fragile that I can't hurt him. Maybe once he returns back everything will back the way we were."

"Shingyouji we had been friend for a long time now, when you got sick what did really happen?" Takumi asks his kouhai.

"After the dinner I met Arata-san I—I was supposed to tell him to just stop but we ended up kissing each other that's how we got that stupid mono, but I lied to Tanaka-san because I have learned to love him and I don't really want to lose him."

"Shingyouji, if you are feeling that confusion, I think the best is to give up both of them and analyze where do you really stand with Leo."

"So are you saying that Tanaka-san and I should break up?" Shingyouji said being surprised with Takumi's suggestion.

"Look, you wanted straight and thoughtful. I guess at one point it made sense to love somebody for your whole life, but it doesn't anymore. I your case you cannot settle with someone while you are being dragged by your past with Misu."

"But Tanaka and I…we can grow together. We are in the progress of being happy together."

"Look Shingyouji, I…you and Tanaka are a lovely couple. But if you really want to be happy, you're going to have to say goodbye if you are meant with him you'll be back together same with Misu, if the two of you are the one destined forever nothing could be impossible."

Hayama grabs his handkerchief and hand it to his kouhai to wipe his tears as he returned to his own room he had thought of what Hayama had said maybe he does not deserve either the two of them because he feels so selfish and guilty of what he is doing now.

* * *

**I think Hayama was right you need to choose wisely or decide to be alone for now that would be on the next chapter. reviews would be greatly appreciated but still thank you for reading my stories ^^ The song I was thinking that Shingyouji cried was "The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face." one of my favorite song.**

**June-san you know that song right? remember the songs i emailed you before ^^**


	7. Turning Tables

**NOTES: **At first I thought Shingyouji will return to Misu after some few chapters but seems like this will be a long way to go

* * *

After some thought Shingyouji decide to avoid Misu for many days, he knows that once Leo come back everything will be back to normal, he can't take the advice of Hayama breaking up with Leo, not now he does not want to be the cause the man's pain besides no one can never love him the way Leo did.

"What's with mood?"

As he heard the voice who asked him that question Shingyouji looks at him and it was Leo to his surprise.

"Tanaka-san I thought you'll stay for a month in America."

"And miss all your drama? Never" Leo smiled and hugged his boyfriend.

Shingyouji totally forgot everything that his senpai told him and enjoys his lover's return, they decide to take a stroll in the hall and Leo talks about the stuffs that he learned during the program, he even mention about his family missing them when he had returned there. Their conversation was cut when Misu arrived looking sad.

"Arata-san what happened?"

"The head of the orphanage we are helping he passed away last night."

"What?"

"This could be a bad news especially for the kids, he had been with them for many years this was a big loss for everyone."

"Well that's petrifying some news for me to know after I return."

"When's the funeral?"

"Two days from now, I want to help organizing it, will you do that as well Tanaka-san, Shingyouji."

Shingyouji and Leo look at each other and nod to Misu. Since they can only help after their class Shingyouji feels sorry about the kids since they have grown to love their head who is a kind man. Leo and Misu seems to forget their earlier animosity for the sake of helping the kids, even Gii with his lover and best friend decides to help as well.

On the day of the funeral there we're a lot of people who had attended the place. Shingyouji stands in front to say something.

"This place had meant something for us, the kids had loved this old man because of his dedication and devotion taking care of them, it was a big loss even to us Abe-san wherever you are we'll always miss you, one of the kids here would also like to say a few words about this kind old man." Shingyouji returned to his seat beside Leo and helped the kid to read his letter to the late head of the orphanage.

"I miss my sister. The smell of his shampoo. The way I could always convince him to read meanother book. When you love some like I loved her they're a part of you it's like you're attached by this invisible tether and no matter how far away you are you can always feel them and now every time I reach for that tether I know there's no one on the other end and I feel like I'm falling into nothingness and then I remember Ojii-chan. I remember a life lead with no enemies, no resentments, no regrets and I'm inspired to get up out of bed and go on. We miss him so much it feels like piece of us has been ripped off. Just one more time we want to hold him. Just ten more seconds— is that too much to ask? For ten more seconds to hold him? But we can't and we won't and the only thing keeping us from being swallowed whole by sadness is that Ojii-chan would kill me us if we did. So for now we're just going to miss him. We love you, Ojii-chan. Rest in peace."

The kid is still crying when he return back to his seat, after the funeral they all return back to their dorm room.

"Hey Shingyouji I am proud of you, I can't believe you organize those things."

"Yeah I know." Shingyouji started to have tears in his face.

"Why are you crying?"

"I am crying because I am breaking up with you." Shingyouji suddenly told him.

"Is it because of Misu? I can handle your confusion until you finally got over him."

"Tanaka-san."

"I know you had lied to me before but I forgive you, because I love you so much that I don't want to lose you, you can't even look me in the eye when I had asked you about kissing him before."

"When I heard that kid's speech I felt that invisible tether between me and Arata-san, that kid made me realize how strong my feelings are for him."

"We're not breaking up."

"Tanaka-san, I want to know my feeling for now. I am so sorry." Shingyouji left him walking away from him.

After almost a week Leo decides to just return back to New York but he told Shingyouji that he will not yet give up he'll accept Shingyouji's request of space for now and will return to him once he settled his feelings.

Shingyouji walks outside the school hall depressed feeling guilty of hurting Leo, suddenly he saw Misu, and the older man approached him to talk to him.

"You have avoided me these past few days especially during the funeral."

"He already what happened about us."

"Is he mad about us?" Misu asks him.

"He was sad; he could have just shouted and cursed me."

"So it means we can be together again like for real now?" Misu leans at Shingyouji to kiss him but he was stopped by the young man.

"No, what we did what I did to Tanaka-san was wrong I lied, I cheated and it makes me feel awful." Shingyouji started to cry. "And I love you I still do but being with you just reminds me of that and I'm not that person I thought I was."

"We'll never do that to each other."

"I thought that I'll never do that to him we have to face the truth when it comes to love I don't know who I am, until I found out I can't be with anyone I can't be with you."

Misu broken hearted walks away he share one last look at the young man with tears now coming down his face. Shingyouji breakdowns and cry just standing alone seeing Misu gone from his sight.

* * *

**There was a review that had love the LEO/SHIN love team now this will be SHINDEPENDECE (being alone wittouth someone right now^^) well I hope you enjoy reading and I am currently watching GLEE because that is what I am suppose to do but I kind of enjoy writing story while I am not yet that busy.**


	8. That Should be Me

**NOTES: **This is the first time that I am prolonging the original pairs reunion, I realize in reality it would really take time for someone to be with you forever, Though Shingyouji had at least enjoyed being single, he decide to give Misu another chance but I blew it off, I am not punishing Misu or anything I am torturing him ^^

**TO JUNE: **This story is dedicated to you I know i just wrote about it now, even we PM each other whenever I do writing it's you that always come in my mind ^^

**TO SERENITY_CHAN: **Thanks for the manga i am just downloading it ^^

**TO AKILUV: **I hope you enjoy me torturing Misu ^^

* * *

Shingyouji is sitting alone in the cafeteria, reading his literature book when he was approached by Hayama and Akaike, they asked him if it's ok if they would sit with him, the young man just nods at them.

"I hope I am not the reason you break up with Leo Shingoyuji-kun."

"It's ok I made that choice myself as well."

"So how are you now?"

"I'm better. I think I was just stuck focusing on everything I didn't have and none of the stuff that was good. Stuff in the future." Shingyouji answered him.

"You deserved good things. I'm glad you turned it around." Says Hayama.

"I'm trying." Shingyouji smiling at him.

Misu continue doing the papers he had thought of Shingyouji, was he really torturing him, but how can he give up someone who he had love so much he cannot find someone like Shingyouji that had tirelessly waited for him even he had directly rejected the young man in the past. He knows he can still find ways to get him back all he need is time.

Shingyouji who had heard that Leo had been back again from America was glad to see him, though their broke up ended up badly he still don't want to end his friendship with him. Since he was back they rarely see each other they did not even talk when they are at Gii's room one time they met at the library Leo approaches him

"Hey."

Shingyouji just looks at him and return on reading the book that he got from the shelf.

"Hi"

"I really hate this feeling that you're pulling away from me, all I want is another chance maybe we can be ok again."

"Just give me time ok."

"I've gone back from America again you're still undecided."

"I just really need time sorry." Shingyouji walks out of the library.

Shingyouji is still busy during weekends playing with the kids and knowing their new head. Misu still goes there so they would usually meet and ended have playing with the kids except for a problem the Takahashi triplets are very hard to handle even Misu almost surrender with them, one time when they visit together they tied them together up and find a way how to untie themselves, when they reach one of the roped they ended up holding each other arms and they look at each other. Shingyouji let go of the older man's hand, as they we're finally free Shingyouji get an idea how to calm the three kids.

"Arata-san you know how to play the guitar right?"

"What?"

"Just do it."

Misu grabs one of the guitar in the place and starts to play the song Shingyouji sings them a slow song which gets their attention as the song finishes they saw the triplets already asleep. By the time the new head arrives he was surprised seeing them all asleep.

"I can't believe this, it's the first time they all fall asleep at the same time." He remarked "What's that smell?"

"Soap" Shingyouji and Misu both answered.

"You make them take a bath, what are you an exorcist?"

Shingyouji and Misu smiled at him seeing his surprised expression.

"Who would imagine the three devils will be angels by night." Misu commented.

"Yeah."

"Hey, I got these from the bookstore last time I went there, I saw you being interested in his works so I buy you one."

"Thank you that's so sweet."

"I still want to keep you."

"To be honest I feel seeing like the new you I really like it I mean who would have thought someone like you who would normally stay just in the four corners of the council office would take time to visit these kids."

"So next week again?" Misu asks him.

"Sure next week." Shingyouji return to his dorm room realizing maybe it's not bad giving Misu another chance again, maybe all along what he had said being with him again is really true."

Shingyouji decides to stop by the council office after his practice, to give Arata-san the letters they received from the orphanage, and from some sponsors willing to help the place.

"What you did was all wonderful." Shingyouji remarked him.

"Thank you Shingyouji, would you like to stay here even just for a while?"

"Sure." Shingyouji sits in his usual chair and decides to help Misu with his papers "You we're awesome when you sing for those kids."

"Actually I kind of enjoyed it." Says Shingyouji.

"I was worried about you at first you seem distracted." Misu told him.

"I know well everything was fine by the end." The young man smiled at him.

"All I know is that we proved something last night. After doing together things like that I guess we can do this."

Shingyouji gives him a loving look, admiring the older man igniting his eagerness to be with him again. Afterwards the young man decides to go out remembering he will meet with Hayama, he said good-bye to Shingyouji who just smiled at him.

"Chance?" Takumi asks him.

"Well seems like Arata-san seems to change so much you know how much I love him so I'll try once again going out with him."

"How about Tanaka-san."

"He got a date this weekend. Though he said he'll wait for me so maybe we're totally over."

That day finally arrive, Shingyouji waits for Misu outside the school but it was almost 2 hours he does not show up yet so in the end he decides to go alone in the place and he is so disappointed because Misu broke his promise. At the orphanage Shingyouji receives a text from Misu that he had an important work in the council, the young man decides not to reply and just play with the kids.

"I am sorry Sagara-senpai asks me out and we talk about the University I would like to go after graduation."

"So you ditched me just because of that one call from that guy, this always happen!" Shingyouji shouted at him.

"Look, don't nag on me as if we are dating again, don't act like a childish boyfriend in front of me Shingyouji." Misu told him.

"Yeah you're right I forgot we're no longer together, with all the weird things that happen I can never imagine you will lie to me like this." Shingyouji left Misu alone, regretting what he had said to the young man. He does want to go there, but the untimely appearance of Sagara-senpai he missed and was not able to meet Shingyouji, after he finish his talks with his former senpai, he directly go to the orphanage but it was too late Shingyouji is no longer there, but it was now too late because he can no longer tell this to the young man.

At Shingyouji's room he look at his drawer still keeping the ring that Leo gave to him before breaking up, he went outside and just went to wait for Leo to finish his class, in his luck Leo noticed him feeling sad.

"Shingyouji? Is there a problem?"

"I am sorry Tanaka-san, I—I was wondering if it's not yet too late, can we still love each other again?" Shingyouji told him.

"You know I always love you." Leo told him.

With their renew relationship, Leo and Shingyouji walks down the hall holding each other's arm happily chatting, which was seen by Misu who is now once again broken-hearted and devastated.

* * *

**So seems like as of right it is still TEAM MISU THAT PREVAILS, reviews are welcome so who do you prefer team Misu or still team Leo, we don't know yet about the love triangle of these characters, not my normal thing actually ^^**


	9. In A Distance

**NOTES: **Night of Neglect is one of the episode in Glee it is a benefit concert but this has a lot of different unlike this one which was greatly appreciated by all and there are a lot of people who attended. I know I am prolonging Misu's agony, this is the frist time i made a story this long, time will tell if I am ready to reunite them, we won't know when even I don't know. Trust me the original pair will still prevail. For those team Leo, I am shock he made an impact with you guys for the loyal Team misu i know it's hard

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST THE STORYLINE AND LEO I KNOW HE'S MINE ^^**

* * *

After Shingyouji and Leo rekindle their relationship, Misu seems to be distracted even in class he no longer has the mood to talk to everyone, even his roommate Hayama is becoming worried at the same time becoming distant with him.

"Misu-kun, are you ok?"

"I'm ok just ignore me." says Misu

Even in the council he always makes mistakes in the papers that he always needs to redo it, Gii and Akaike are the only one who had the courage to tell Misu the things he need to straighten out, but Misu told them to back off because he is still not neglecting his duties . As Misu walks out of the office he bumps into Leo.

"I'm happy for you and Shingyouji."

"Well thank you." Says Leo "Oh by the way the orphanage are thanking you for going there every weekend, you see they are now remodeling the place because of you efforts."

"That's all I could do especially after Shingyouji got angry with me."

"He does not know that you actually went there; let me tell him about it maybe it could clear things up between the two of you."

"I appreciate the help but I don't need it." Says Misu.

Misu walks away and Leo feels sad for Misu even though he is happy that he and Shingyouji got back together again. At his dorm room he invited Shingyouji inside where they had pizza since both had been busy with their studies this is the first time that they will have a date together even inside his room.

"I miss you so much last week." Leo told him laying the pizza in the table. "So what do you want to do tomorrow night?"

"Woah slow down there we haven't had our pizza yet." Shingyouji told him.

"Just trying to get you while I can." Leo leaning to Shingyouji to kiss him on his cheeks. "You know this is actually the first serious relationship I had where all I was thinking was what to do with you next.

"Get used to it, I mean we're just enjoying thins as we can."

"Hey I am thinking how about we do another benefit for the kids, so we can earn more money for them?"

"Another benefit? Then we can let the kids do as well right?"

"Well I have thought about that lately, how about you coördinate it with Misu."

"Why him? I can ask help from you. Or from others" Shingyouji answered him while taking a slice. "Besides he no longer care for that organization."

"He never stops caring about it and you were usually with him and he already knows the hoops around than me."

"Alright I will so what are we going to call the benefit concert?"

"Night of Neglect."

"Sounds catchy to me?" Shingyouji smiled at his boyfriend.

The next day, as told by his boyfriend he went inside seeing Misu doing the papers he enters the door and he was greeted by Misu.

"This will be the proposal papers, hand them to Shimada-sensei tomorrow so that we can go through with the concert."

"Tanaka-san told me about you going there when I thought you ditched me, I want to apologize I said harsh words to you."

"I should be the one apologizing, I should not have offended you like that." Says Misu "Well I would admit at first I started helping them because that might make me close to you but in the end I've grown to love them that's why I won't do something that would make you disappointed."

"But what you said was right I should have not act that childish after all we're not you know what it is."

"I know looking back, I make you feel horrible."

Shingyouji looks at him and just laughed reminiscing those days, they continue to talk about the benefit which Misu offers some suggestion which Shingyouji happily agrees to.

They did not notice Leo passes by and see how happy they are and laughing at each other, he just ignore it and decided to walk away unnoticed.

Shingyouji finishing his task decide to meet up with his boyfriend but he saw him with a student being over friendly to him, now he is flirting with Leo and seems like he is just smiling on everything that he is saying.

"I hope I did not interrupt something." Shingyouji smiling to him and glaring at the student.

"We were just talking about the benefit and he said he would like to come."

"Oh ok, now you can leave" Sarcastically smiling at him.

"What's wrong?" Leo asks him.

"We were supposed to have lunch together but you did not show up and, I am shock that you're getting hit on by that guy that I despised the most."

"How is that my fault?" Leo asked him. "I did show up at lunch but it seems like you're having a pretty good time. I felt like I was intruding oh my I am not this jealous type Shingyouji"

"Neither am I, ok how about not wasting our time with our arguments and let's think of what we'll do during the benefit."

"I am not feeling the mood now. I need to set things and clear my head again,"

"Oh ok, well Arata-san offers to do a performance with me but I said no."

"It's ok I know the kids will love it, I'm sorry I should not think things like that."

Shingyouji tried to kiss him in the lips but ended up just hugging him, after Leo left he went to his practice but on his way he saw some freshmen bullying others again and he approach them.

"What's happening in here you brats never learn don't you?" Shingyouji told them.

"This is none of your business, senpai." One of the freshmen answered him back.

"First of all, anything you do become my business since what you're doing is totally wrong."

"I think I can take a couple of some unknown second year and a lowlife students"

"Ha. See here's what's going to go down. Two choices: You stay here and I crack one of your nuts—right or left, that's your choice. Or you walk away and live to be a douchebag another day."

The two freshmen reluctantly walks away, the kid he defended thank him.

"I could have handled that."

"It was more fun doing it together." Shingyouji smiling at him.

The benefit finally arrive, many people had arrived everyone had loved the performance of the kids even Gii, Hayama and Akaike. Leo, Shingyouji and Misu are in the backstage but Shingyouji seems to be nervous.

"Hey are you ok?" Leo asked him

"I am nervous for the kids." Says Shingyouji.

"Hey Shingyouji calm down our friends are there. Relax ok?"

"Go and take your seat I'll handle it from here." Says Misu

"Are you sure Misu?" Leo asking his classmate

"Yes."

As the program goes on Misu is smiling seeing the kids performance even the triplets we're praise and many laugh at their antics on stage. Misu suddenly look where Shingyouji and Leo are now sitting jealously gazing at them being affectionate with each other while enjoying the show. He eventually decides to his self he will leave Shingyouji and Leo's relationship alone, but if the young man starts 'leaning Misu's way' again, he will go after him.

* * *

**I AM SORRY IT'S A BIT SHORT, I AM IN THE PROCESS OF DOING MORE CHAPTERS SINCE THIS IS NOT MY USUAL FORTE I AM TRYING TO DO THIS REVIEWS ARE OPEN AND VOTING FOR THE LOVE TRIANGLE CONFLICT HERE WHO REALLY SUITS BABY SHIN AND WHY? (THOUGH I HATE MISU I AM A MISUXSHIN FAN) BUT THIS STORY IS TO TEACH HIM A LESSON.**


	10. Rumour Has It

**NOTES: **Rumors is one of the factors that could ruin a relationship or can used against someone Meanwhile, Shingyouji suspects Leo is cheating on him with an unknown guy, The other way around Leo think Shingyouji and Misu are having relatioship behind his back... Rumors Even poor Takumi was involved

**I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI_KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST THE LEO AND THE STORYLINE**

* * *

Shingyouji has just finished his kendo practice when he saw some students talking about an article when he borrowed one of them he was shocked since the news is pertaining about Leo. Shingyouji upon finish reading it that gets upset and confronts his boyfriend in private.

"Are you getting back at me?" the young man asks him.

"What?" Leo confusedly asks him.

"I thought we had that issue over about Arata-san and me."

"Wait why are we now talking about Misu?"

"You we're seen in a motel with a guy, don't you know you could destroy your reputation? I know you're background of being this playboy type, but things are different now if you won't clean up your act I am going to leave you." Shingyouji walk out upset about the rumor he heard about him.

Shingyouji can't sleep well especially those rumors are ringing in his ears. He stand up in his bed and goes to Leo's room, but when he went there he was not inside, Shingyouji went outside the school hall and he coincidentally saw Misu standing there.

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah." the young man answered.

"I never understood why you have gone back with him. I mean if you can't even trust him."

"I don't know." Says Shingyouji

"I do."

"Because there is no one like him that had made you feel special."

Shingyouji looks at Misu when he had told that to him. "Do you believe in a thing called karma?" the young man asks him.

"Yeah."

"Can you explain it to me?"

"Well it's like law of physics, when you decide to hurt someone the law of universe will be against you then you'll get hurt."

"I want to go to that place. I want to see with my own two eyes, if Tanaka-san will really cheat on me."

"What?"

"I mean…" As he tries to say something they suddenly saw Leo with a guy going out of the school hall so the young man insisted that they hide so they won't get caught, Shingyouji was shocked when he see his boyfriend Leo hugging each other and they saw him went off the bus, and Leo returns inside. Suddenly a flash of camera caught their attention which made Shingyouji nervous.

"Oh my God, that guy is from the photography club right?" asking Misu"We're doom." Shingyouji looks at Misu.

After class Leo confronts Misu about the picture, he was so upset and demands explanation.

"You stop going after my guy."

"Excuse me?"

"Can you explain these pictures to me?"

"Why should I explain something to you, don't act as if you're not doing something as well."

"Are you getting back at me because I took him from you?" Leo shoved Misu, Shingyouji saw the scene and hurriedly come in between them. Misu just walk away leaving the two of them, they decide to talk in private to avoid any more ruckus.

"Should I be the one who was supposed to be upset?" Shingyouji angrily told Leo.

"Well let me do that, look a picture of you and Misu, 2nd year guy and old flame romantically together outside the halls of Shidou reigniting their love for each other. Nice article don't you think?"

"We're just talking how about you, why we're you with a guy, is that the one you visit at the motel?"

"I'm not cheating on you, this time around I haven't and I won't, so why won't you trust me?"

"I will trust you if you told me the truth." Shingyouji said.

"Alright I'll repeat the question what are you doing with Misu in the middle of the night."

"We're talking about things."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing at all you got to trust me as well." Shingyouji responded to him.

"Well I guess we both need to learn to trust each other."

"I am not yet satisfied with your answer, I got practice now just show your face to me when you're ready to answer my question."

Shingyouji walks away still upset, Leo just shakes his head since he cannot reason out with the young man.

As planned Shingyouji and Misu planned a stakeout, in the motel drive.

"You're so going to give me back every penny we spent going on here." Misu frowning at the young man he can't believe he will do these things.

"This looks like fun, see I even borrowed, Takabayashi senpai's camera, waiting for them to be caught red handed."

"Do you know how many papers I need to finish and works I need to leave because of this."

As they wait for an hour the guy which was also the same one Leo was with at school came outside but both of them are surprised when it was not Leo who went out but Hayama.

"I can't believe he could do that with Saki."

They hurriedly went back to the school. After some hours Misu is now starting to scribble on some of his assignment and welcome Hayama as he returned.

"Hayama-san are you and Saki on the rocks now?"

"What?"

"Isn't he enough for you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hayama after changing into his pajamas went to bed and close his lampshade.

At 3-A's class seems like the animosity is felt, Hayama uncomfortable with Misu's look at him, Leo and Misu are glaring at each other. After their classes, Shingyouji who is meeting with Hayama had a heartfelt talk.

"Hayama-san, even though Saki-senpai is very busy that's still not right that you cheat on him."

"Ok?"

"I mean Saki-senpai is too great for you to look for another one."

"Oh I miss your insanity Shingyouji-kun." Takumi just decide to leave his kouhai since he really don't get what he is talking about. Since the rumors are affecting all of them especially Shingyouji and Leo are not talking to each other, Gii asks Akaike to have them all meet in his room.

"Saki, why do we need to be here? You should face Hayama not us." Misu told his rival looking at his roommate.

"I have spoken with the president of the photography club, and I warned them to stop all false articles roaming around next time this happens punishment will be severe." Akaike told them.

"Now I need all of you to talk this out." Gii told them

"Tanaka-san is cheating on me he even won't tell me what's happening." Shingyouji still upset at Leo.

"Because you keep on insisting I am cheating on you."

"But it's true." Misu interrupted.

"I know what you're doing you want me to be caught so you can have Shingyouji all to yourself again."

"I did not say anything like that, we saw it with our own eyes, and Saki even your boyfriend is being played at as well."

"Wait! What are you all talking about?" Hayama already confused with Misu and Shingyouji.

"That guy who seems to fancy my boyfriend is fancying Hayama-san as well!" Shingyouji exclaimed.

"I told you I am not doing anything bad behind your back!"

"That's enough!" Akaike shouted at them. "That guy is not a hooker nor a lover of Leo or Hayama-san. The former in charge in the cafeteria got sick and she had been hospitalized lately. The guy you're seeing is her son they live from house to house or motels because they have no place to live, he asks for donations from us to help his mother. Leo had learned about the situation because he usually talks with the lunch lady but when he learn she's sick we track them and help them just stay in one place. Hayama-san was asked by Gii to give some clothes to him. Now do you understand the situation?"

Misu just looks at Leo, Shingyouji lowered his head because of embarrassment Hayama and Gii shows disappointment with them since they all believe in rumor that could destroy personal relationships like love and friendship.

To atone for what he had done, Shingyouji along with Misu went to that place where they were welcome by the guy.

"Konichiwa, come in."

"Thank you, Matsuura-san this are some donations we have from students in Shidou. We also heard that you like music but you sold your guitar so we buy it back for you." Shingyouji told him.

"We file for you to enroll at Shidou for next year, we'll be helping you covering the expenses about your mother she will be move in a better hospital."

"Thank you very much." Suddenly he cried seeing the goodness of the people from their school.

As they went outside Leo was waiting for them, Misu and Leo shakes hand for all the misunderstanding that occurs just because of simple rumors. As Shingyouji returned to his room he suddenly take out something from his pocket, the picture of him with Misu which was secretly taken by the photography club. He pins it in his cork board in his room implying that his feelings with Misu is still there.

* * *

**I think 3 chapters more this story will finally go into a closure it will be a make or break, well if in the first place Misu did not do something stupid like breaking there is not thing like this, well maybe next time i can make a lighter story.**


	11. SPECIAL EDUCATION

**NOTES: **In some school SEX is not that well tackled in class especially for some conservative schools and this chapter would now indicate the end of LEO/SHIN team, well after I get them back together in then we know they would fall apart. I learned to love him as well.

**TO JUNE: **I know you love Leo, you can have him now ^^

**AKILUV: **I know Misu deserves to be punish I think I had punished him enough so I think our beloved pet needs to go back to his master.

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST THE STORYLINE AND LEO ENJOY!^^**

* * *

In a class of second year students, the teacher is lecturing about Sexual Urges, as part of their Biology topic, this is one of Shingyouji's favorite classes since their teacher never runs out of funny stuff when they lecture them, though the topic is kind of awkward for teens like him they eagerly listen to their sensei.

"Alright demonstration, this is a condom." The teacher said showing them the wrapped object. "This would help us prevent HIV to spread, and prevents pregnancy." He is now showing a cucumber on his other hand.

"Wait, cucumbers can give us Aid." One of the students replied.

"Seriously, cause I had them in my salad earlier." Another student mentioned to him.

The teacher raised his eyebrow seeing some clueless students about their topic. After class Shingyouji entered a room with only 3 students sitting in a chair.

"Your late." It was Takabayashi senpai.

"Sorry." Shingyouji as he seat in one of the chairs.

Toshihisa is also with them as well as Yoshizawa, Takabayashi's boyfriend who is just there support him for this club he decide to have.

"The celibacy club has now come to order let's start the meeting by reading the minutes by last week's meeting, where we read also the minutes from the previous meeting." Says Takahashi "First Toshihisa here spent the hour quizzing me why my boyfriend and I are both here in this club and our nature of our relationship."

"Question that is being refuse by somebody to answer."

"Toshihisa, that has nothing to do with you besides I am here to support Takahashi."

"That's right this is the club that are not yet ready for intimacy." Takahashi answered them.

"I just have one question, Shingyouji I would understand that Takahashi is this prude when it comes to these things but why did you decide to join us?" Toshihisa curiously asks him.

"Because I am just curious about this club and I mean you can't just put out any anywhere right? And I think I should be knowledgeable about these things…"

"That's enough so I am thinking of asking Misu to give me a budget to buy some charms like this." Takahashi showed his hearts shaped pendant which also looks like a lock, he also showed his lover having one."

"Do we need to wear that?" Toshihisa asks him.

"Well yeah, the heart is lock so that we can wait for it to be open in the right time." Takabayashi answered him.

Shingyouji left them after the meeting, he suddenly thought of the idea of why not talk to his Biology teacher and aside from sexual urges, they should also learn how to control it while they're still in the young age, he also wants to help Takahashi promoting celibacy though it was really a stupid idea after all.

"Shingyouji-kun." It was Akaike that called him.

"Akaike-senpai, what is it?"

"Can you give these to Misu I had a meeting with the discipline Committee he might be already upset if he won't get it in time."

"Sure."

As he approached the office he heard men laughing and having a conversation, he was surprised to see Misu with Sagara-senpai and Gii. Aside from Ooji Sagara-senpai is the least person he did not want to see.

"Shingyouji what are you doing here?" Gii asks him.

"I was told by Akaike-senpai to give this papers to him, I better leave."

"Why don't you stay here for of a while Shingyouji." Sagara suggested to him.

Wanting to know their conversations the young man stayed with them.

"Sex-ed Sagara-senpai."

"Yeah Why don't you held a seminar about it especially most of the students here in Shidou are clueless about it."

"Spare me senpai." Gii told him.

"And me." Misu also said to him.

"I don't think celibacy is not a valid choice for teenagers senpai? The young man curiously asks him.

"Oh I do think it's a valid choice but I think it's not realistic, you know like saying being a vegetarian is the best option for lions."

Misu and Gii laughed at their senpai's statement and this made Shingyouji irritated.

"I just in this newspaper 90 Memphis girls in a school district got pregnant within 3 months, even for guys 35 in Europe we're tested to have HIV positive." Gii stated.

"See we got to shake things up, information is power." Says Sagara senpai. "Besides your class according to Fujimoto-sensei we're the one who we're having problems not properly acquainted with this subject."

"You got to be educated with things like these Shingyouji."

"I strongly disagree." Shingyouji told him. "I don't think we should be shown with these graphic information, we can come to that part when the time is right. It's like stealing our innocence."

Misu and Gii looks at the young man and Sagara-senpai having a debate about the topic.

"Since when did you become chaste and are some kinda of pope now? Think about these images that you should need to learn on a young age."

"It doesn't make it ok, and this is a serious stuff senpai, and it's not for kids, not yet."

"Ok I think that's a little naïve, I better go because I'm going to have a crazy sex and I am crazy informed about it." Says Sagara-senpai while the three of them look at him. "kidding." Sagara left the three of them still having their conversation.

"This is really very disappointing and you will really propose that kind of talk here in our school."

"Shingyouji-kun relax as if you and Leo never done it besides everyone you be knowledgeable with things like that he is right."

"That's not the point here!" Shingyouji shouted at them.

"Whoa! Shingyouji you're like having pregnancy hormones." Says Gii.

"Why not make a counter argument how about you made s performance that would show the importance of your club." Misu against Sagara-senpai sugggested to him.

"Well I will take the opportunity to nail him to the wall." Gii chuckled when the young man said this to them, he hurriedly walks out but then he come back to tell them. "You know what I mean.

Everyone had enjoyed the talk especially Gii and Takumi, Misu and Sagara senpai are also having a conversation.

"You know what I had an idea what if on next program our theme is SEXY?"

"No offense Shouzo if you will be leading us your class might lose." Gii said to his friend. "Where's Leo?"

"He's with Shingyouji after he convince him to join them, he said he will show by performance the importance of celibacy." Says Hayama.

"Looking forward to it." Misu said to them.

That day seems like only a few people come to attend the program, Shingyouji seems to be upset about it.

"Hey, don't worry they'll be able to understand what you want to tell them."

"I was thinking of doing Afternoon Delight?"

"Are you sure about that song?"

"Yeah I kind of heard that English Song so maybe that could work."

As Shingyouji and other members come out they did sing the song with Leo leading on it, Gii is whispering to Hayama about the song which makes his lover laugh, Akaike is also chuckling at them, Misu blankly staring at Shingyouji and Sagara-senpai seems to enjoy the performance.

As all of the people who attended got out of the hall, Sagara-senpai, Gii, Misu, Akaike, Hayama were the ones left.

"Just a question isn't that song strange for your club? I mean do you understand what it means at all?"

"Tanaka-san translate it for me, and the song is so wholesome Afternoon Delight is a dessert. It's made with coconut, pineapple, and marshmallow fluff."

"No it don't" Misu answered him.

"What?"

"That song means snaking out for a nooner."

"Yes having fun in the afternoon right Tanaka-san?" Shingyouji asks his boyfriend which never said any word at all.

"That song is about sex, so that's how you promote celibacy?" Sagara asks them.

Toshihisa left the stage, Takabayashi and Yoshizawa as well leaving the pair behind leaving Misu, Gii, Takumi and Akaike left as well which leaves the three of them in the hall, as Sagara-senpai also walks away Leo suddenly approaches him.

"Senpai."

"Yes?"

"I know you're not a Sex-ed teacher or a doctor but I think I need to have advice with you about Shingyouji and Me."

"Sure 2PM tomorrow at the café."

On that said day the three of them are now in a serious conversation Shingyouji is curious why they are with Sagara-senpai since he had no idea what's happening as well. Sagara-senpai informed the young man about intimacy problem that Leo opened up to him.

"I heard that you're having some problems."

"I wouldn't call them problems." Says Shingyouji

"Yes we are having problems." Leo answered back.

"So when was the last time you" As Sagara-senpai is supposed to finish his statement Leo answered him "Never."

"I'm sorry?"

"We've been together like for almost 3 months we still haven't done it."

"But we should wait right?" Shingyouji told him.

"Not only that lately I can't kiss you nor hug you passionately you see when I touched him lately he will do this." Leo tries to hug his boyfriend suddenly the young man giggled.

"Ok I am not a doctor and I never appreciate doctor's TV SHOW I would like to ask you a question and I want you to answer it seriously are you still in love with Misu-Arata?"

"You know I am also thinking the same thing but I am just afraid to ask it since we decided not to talk about him. Are you?"

"Uhm I am very confused about my feelings."

"Ok…"

"I'm sorry."

"Now you and your feelings can stay here for the upcoming school break, we'll cancel the plan I'll visit my parents and think about things all over again. Thank you senpai." Leo walked out leaving Shingyouji and Sagara-senpai.

"Senpai could you please not tell Arata-san about this?"

"No of course not my lips are sealed."

"Thank you." Shingyouji told him.

"Just like your legs."

"Eh?"

"Kidding! My that was rude see I am not a doctor."

After that conversation Leo left America but no one knows about what had happen between the two of them, deciding that this time no one should learn about their problem, even Sagara-senpai never said a word about it even after he return to Spain. As he goes outside the school he saw the first fall of snow and his tears falling in his face knowing he will not have someone this coming Christmas.

* * *

**THIS WILL BE THE SECOND TIME AND FINAL BREAK UP OF LEO AND SHIN, MEANING HE WILL NO LONGER COME BACK, FOR THE LEO FANS I KNOW SOME OF YOU HAD LIKED HIM SOME OF YOU HAD HATED HIM, BUT IN LOVE YOU CAN REALLY BE CONFUSED. YOU CAN STILL SEND REVIEWS JUST NO NASTY OR RUDE REMARKS THAT'S ALL. I HOPE I CAN STILL WRITE SOMETHING**


	12. Darling, Merry Christmas

**NOTES: **For the first time I put a holiday on a multi-chapter though I already made a one shot about Christmas, finally no Leo/Shin scene though the stage of MisuxShin is still on a pending status

**TO JUNE: **I do want more of it ^^

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN OR THE PAIR JUST THE STORYLINE ENJOY!**

* * *

At Gii's room all of them are now talking about what to do this Christmas, Shingyouji is the least excited with Leo no having any intention of coming back to Shidou and after formally breaking up with him he is not in the mood to be excited with the occasion. The young man only speaks with Sagara-senpai all over the phone since he is now under consultation struggling about his feelings for Misu, these talks finally made the young man at least warm up to his former rival who serves as his conscience in all the things he would do. Misu who seems to notice the young man's mood seems to be worried about him and with Leo not around anymore maybe he can take charge and help him enjoy the holidays.

"Can you come by the auditorium tomorrow?" Misu asks him

"Yeah sure." The young man answered.

"After you're practice, just go directly there." Misu said to him and turns to Akaike to have a conversation with his classmate.

Shingyouji, runs through the auditorium as he promise to the older man, wondering what does Misu want.

"This is something to be special and beautiful." Misu telling some of the students he asked for to give Shingyouji a special thing.

"Why does it had to be something special?"

"Because I'm very specific when I give a gift, the only problem is when it comes to you I don't know what you would like besides I can't buy those stuffs you're interested in since that is not romantic at all." Misu told him.

"Oh."

"Well do you like the designs I ask them to do this for you?"

"Well I don't like artificial snow I like real ones, that's not amazing when you see artificial things like them but I guess that's not the point."

"You're right." Misu said to him.

"So why did you ask me out here?"

"Oh, I drop by the store a week ago and find this scarf for you maybe you can use this over the winter I know you like this color and it suits you, I don't normal give gifts to anyone but since you're special to me I want you to have this." Misu handing the paper bag to the young man. "Have a seat as well I have one more surprise for you."

"No I know what you're trying to do, this is not gonna work."

"I just want you to be happy and I want to show you how I really feel."

"I know Christmas is spending your days with the one you love, but I don't want to be with anyone now again and besides we have friends we can spend our time, I better go and thanks for the scarf."

Shingyouji walks away leaving Misu, he smiled to the students and thank them for their effort and leaves the place as well.

The next day Shingyouji see Akaike and Gii talking about the Christmas tree display that was destroyed by some freshmen, so they'll be needing to buy another one, Shingyouji volunteers himself to go to the store by weekends, Akaike also suggested to go with Misu since Gii will be busy with his lover and Akaike need to stay on school at weekends.

At the store Misu and Shingyouji went on to look for another tree though they are having an awkward conversation.

"I guess we'll need to look for a better tree huh?" Shingyouji asks him.

"Yeah." Suddenly Misu goes near Shingyouji and holds him.

"I'm just feeling cold."

"Just don't hold on me too much because someone might see us and they might think we're."

"Lovers?"

"Yeah."

"I never hold you like this before, and this is the first time that we go out like this again."

"Arata-san, this is not the going out that you think and we're not on a date."

"I did not say anything about that."

"So, I'll go this way, you go that way so we can look for a tree we need." Shingyouji suggested to him.

As the walk around the place Misu keeps on staring at the young man and same for Shingyouji when he is busy looking for the tree he gaze at him as well, as they keep on walking they are now both suddenly standing on one tree and they look at each other, Misu noticing that no one is around suddenly kissed the young man. Shingyouji return his kiss passionately as they ran out of air they part ways which leave the young man to blush.

"Last year's Christmas I ask Santa to give me one thing, and he gave me you." Misu said to Shingyouji as he tried to kiss Shingyouji once again the young man stopped him.

"No I still can't I shouldn't have some here with you, I am mess up now can't you see how screwed up I am about this? I'm just really tired of all these things, maybe you ask him for me next year."

The young man leaves him and decides to go back alone in the school. Before he went to his room he checks his mail where he got 4 mails 2 Christmas cards one from his grandma and one from Leo and 2 letters coming from Sagara-senpai and from one his friend in his former school. He smiled upon see in Leo's card with a picture in it with his new boyfriend. Back in his dorm he opens his closet an see the scarf Misu gave to him as an advance Christmas present realizing he might have been harsh and afraid he just don't want to end up hurting his self again.

_He no longer need to ask Santa for me, because I was the one who asked him to give me you…_

"So where's the new tree?" Gii asked them.

"We were supposed to buy one but Shingyouji bailed out before we can find one." Misu told him.

"No need for that those freshmen that caused the damage I already asked them to buy one since I would know this will happen it will arrive before Christmas day." Says Akaike.

"So what should we do for this coming holiday?" Takumi asks them.

"Christmas is the season of giving, aside from going out like dates or anything why don't we visit those homeless children?" Misu suggested to him.

"Arata-san is right, we already have lots of things in life and I want them to feel the Christmas spirit." The young man added.

"Not a bad idea, I like your suggestion."

"I'll just go to Shimada-sensei so that we can have permission to go there."

Christmas finally arrive, Gii decides to go there first along with Takumi and Akaike. Misu and Shingyouji follows up since Misu still to finish the his last paper and Shingyouji assisted the sports committee both agreed to go there together since Misu does not want Shingyouji to be alone, as they met in the entrance, Misu was surprised seeing the young man wearing the scarf he bought for him.

"Here." Shingyouji handed him his gift.

"Thank you Shingyouji."

"I know you always use your hands especially doing those papers so the lotion will keep it soft and your gloves are kind of worn out I think you should replace them." Shingyouji said to Misu smiling at him.

Misu removes his gloves and wear the one that Shingyouji gave him and they go to the orphanage together. As they arrived their friends are now playing with the kids, Takumi is reading a story to them and Gii is teaching them some games while Akaike is teaching the kids. The triplets run over to see Misu and Shingyouji to hug them. They showed their gifts to the head and while someone is playing Christmas songs they do on serving them foods and handing them the gifts one by one. Shingyouji gazed at Misu which the older man noticed and they ended up smiling at each other hinting for them to rekindle the relationship that was gone a long time ago.

* * *

**HOW HARD CAN A BROKEN HEARTED PERSON WON;T RETURN TO THE ONE HE REALLY LOVE? ALMOST NEAR THE END REVIEWS ARE GREALY APRRECIATED JUST DON'T LEAVE NASTY AN RUDE REMARKS THANKS**


	13. Someday, Somewhere

**NOTES: **The wedding part i kind of customize the speech unlike the usual speech done in the weeding i credit it to something i have watched.

for MisuxSHin fans you can start the celebration they will be now in the process of going back together but this chapter I will already said they are not yet officially back they just decide to acknowledge their feelings

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST THE STORY**

* * *

"Wedding invitation?" Shingyouji asks Takumi.

"Sagara-senpai's aunt is getting married again and we're all invited." His senpai told him.

"Have you ever imagined your own wedding Hayama-san?"

"Yes I do with Gii."

"So we'll go in Osaka tomorrow?"

"Yeah, well seems like you and Sagara-senpai are being closed lately."

"That I am just talking about him with some things."

"About Misu?"

"Eh?"

"I can read you very well, I usually notice you're stealing glances when we're all together."

"No we're not." Shingyouji denied.

As Shingyouji finished his conversation with Takumi he directly goes to his room and start to pack his things to be ready for their trip. On that day all of them are in separate vehicle Gii is with Takumi, Toshihisa, Takabayashi and Yoshizawa together, Misu and Akaike even Misu disagreed at first and Sagara personally picked Shingyouji to ride with him.

"So have you told Misu about your feelings?"

"No I don't think I still need to do that."

"After all you've been through, you know how much Misu loves you I was actually kind of jealous but I am happy that he choose you."

"Thank you senpai."

As they arrived in the place there are assigned rooms for them already, Gii frowned since they are divided into two which means he can't have some quality time with his lover but this won't stop him with his plans with Takumi while they are in Osaka. Misu, Akaike and Gii will be in the same room while Takumi, Toshihisa, Shingyouji, Yoshizawa and Takabayashi on the other one and Sagara-senpai will be sleeping alone.

They met Sagara's aunt and were overjoyed to see his nephew and his schoolmates. They we're also pleased to meet his cousin and the son of the guy who will marry his aunt.

By night Takumi and the guys in the other room played with pillow fights and Shingyouji joining them as well, suddenly Misu and Akaike arrived and tell Takumi that Gii is waiting for him, he hurriedly went outside and Akaike tried to stop them because of childish antics but Toshihisa hits him with the pillow and fight back at him. Misu approaches Shingyouji and they had simple conversation. Takumi did not to their room Misu and Akaike had no choice but to stay in their room. Since Shingyouji is still aloof with sleeping beside Misu, he decide to sleep beside Toshihisa and Akaike sleeps beside the older man.

The wedding day finally arrive and everyone is preparing and dressing up, Shingyouji was left alone having a hard time doing his tie, Misu walking along the room saw him and approached him.

"Got a problem?"

"Can you help me out with this?" Shingyouji asks him.

"Sit down."

As Misu finished doing the young man's tie he thanked him.

"Arata-san."

"Yes?"

"You're collar." Shingyouji circled his arms around him and fixed it. "You look good in your suit." The young man remarked.

"You too," Misu smiled and they both walk out of the room.

At the wedding ceremony the priest makes his speech.

"Will have a different exchange of vow here, since the planner had told me that some people would fell asleep if we do the old norms we'll have the bride and groom exchange vows." Upon saying this Shingyouji nudged at Toshihisa who is feeling sleepy. Th groom frist said his vows to Sagara senpai's aunt.

"I'm not really known for having a way with words. You know, when you're a kid, adults will tell you lots of things. But one thing they neglect to mention is how sad life can be. I lost somebody I loved very much, but Akira-san... He lost his mom. And that killed me. Well, we got by, but looking back, I-I wanna apologize to you, sont. What we were living, it just... it wasn't living. You know that saying, that when God closes a door, he opens a window? Well,sometimes, out of nowhere, He'll do you one better. He'll kick a whole wall down. He grabbed me by the shoulders and He pointed me towards this woman right here, and He said, 'There she is, go get her'. You're everything, Kana. Words can't describe you - you're everything. And I will love you till the day I die."

Upon hearing the man's speech Gii and Takumi gaze at each other lovingly, Takabayashi leaned on Yoshizawa's shoulder and On both end Shingyouji and Misu shared their gazes longingly

"I'm lucky. Most women, when they get married, they get one man. I get two. One of you saved me from my wardrobe, the other just saved me. Akira-san, you're an amazing person. I'm not only getting a son, I'm getting a friend. Tooru... I know you were resistant at first, but I am so proud of you. I've watched you grow into a man. But I think I'm most proud that you've become a brother to Akira-san." She holds the two young man's hand together. "We are four people becoming a family."

"Okay. Soichi-san do you take Kana?" the pries asked the groom.

"You bet I do!"

"And do you, Kana, take this man" The priest asking now the bride.

"Oh, yes, I do! Yes, I do!"

Everyone applauds and the bride and groom kissed. At the reception everyone is happily dancing Misu sits beside with Sagara-senpai suddenly his senpai speaks to him. Suddenly Shingyouji decide to sit down since he is feeling alittle tired, Misu keeps on staring at the young which was noticed by Sagara-senpai.

"You can return back to him again." Says Sagara-senpai.

"Senpai?"

"That guy is already single, because of his consultations with him he admitted himself that he still love he had never stopped loving you."

"What do you mean he consulted you?" Misu asking him

"No longer need to ask me, just go after him, since he cannot do it himself."

As the song changes Gii and takumi slow dance along with Takabayashi and Yoshizawa along with the groom and bride. Sagara-senpai asks his cousin to dance with him Toshihisa was asked by the Akira-san. Misu approaches Shingyouji on his table.

"You really look beautiful tonight may I have this dance with you?"

"Sure."

During the course of the song the young keeps on staring at the older man. Shingyouji leaned to him closer Misu saw Sagara-senpai looking at him and he smiled back to him muttering "Thank you." to him. After some time they decide to take a stroll outside.

"Months from now we're already going to graduate, you'll be left behind what would you by that time?"

"Study hard and I will go to Tokyo maybe I can go to a school same as yours or with our other friends" Says Shingyouji.

"Do you think is this still worth fighting?" Misu asked him. "Do you think i should finally give you up?"

Shingyouji did not answer him but he held the older man's face and kissed him in his lips.

"I'll be really mad if you'll do that." They both shared another kiss again.

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Back inside the party let's see who'll get the bouquet."

As Shingyouji grabs Misu's arm, the older man suddenly gave him a back hug.

"Just promise me you will no longer go anywhere Shingyouji."

"Where else can I go to?" The young man answered.

As they walked back to the reception place everyone are ecstatic who will get the flower from the bride who was fortunately received by Toshihisa, Shingyouji and Takumi laughed at them, especially when Akaike received the garter from the groom. The celebration ended with everyone now sleeping in peace, Shingyouji once again was able to feel that he can sleep in peace same with Misu, it might not yet be confirmed of them getting back together but they will get there in time. They still have lots of time to be together before graduation. For now both of them know they had a chance to get back together again.

* * *

**I AM ALMOST AT THE END, SO FOR READERS THOUGH THEY SHARED THEIR KISS AND ACKNOWLEDGE WHAT THEY FEEL ABOUT EACH OTHER, THEY ARE NOT YET OFFICIALLY TOGETHER, THOUGH I MISS LEO.**


	14. Without You

Back in Shidou Misu is having a hard time what to donate from his old clothes, good thing Shingyouji tried to help him out.

"I never thought you have many coats and polo here."

"I am thinking donating some and then keeping things that I just need for now."

"Well good thing I have these." The young showed him two boxes.

"This one is where you'll place the things you don't need to bring in Tokyo and then in this box are the things you can maybe just throw away or donate. As the young man helps Misu, he suddenly held a black jacket.

"That jacket seems like a little old don't you think?"

"Well this was the jacket I wore when I first met you." Misu said to him and he looks at the young man.

"Well we should put it here, this should be donated now since I thin you no longer need this." Shingyouji placed it on the box himself.

"Thank you for helping me out, though I know it's a little early to do this."

"Silly, I am used to helping you out so it's fine with me." Shingyouji suddenly look at the time and gasped when he realize he would be late for his class.

"I better go now, but let me keep this other box if it's ok."

"Sure."

As Misu was left alone, he regret letting go of that jacket because that is one of the things that would remind him of Shingyouji once he left Shidou, afterwards he went outside and go to the council room where he was approached by Gii and asks him to come to his room.

"What's going on?"

"Well Gii is like planning of a ditch day where we can go to since it'll be 3 months away from graduation."

"Well how about Scavenger's hunt?" Takabayashi suggested.

"Sounds like torture." Misu commented.

"How about non-alcoholic drinking party?" Toshihisa suggested.

"It's a senior ditch day not senior citizen's ditch day, and we're not yet allowed to have once we're all underage." Akaike told him.

"How about going in an amusement park where we can go on those thrilling rides, what do you think?" Yoshizawa butt in.

"That's more like it so we'll set it next week."

Shingyouji was informed of their ditch day. Since he is a 2nd year he cannot join them so he just wishes them to enjoy the day. As he returned to his room, he fixed all Misu's old stuff suddenly he looks at the old coat and decide to return it on the box.

At the amusement park everyone is enjoying their time together, Misu who had seen a large stuffed bunny decide to get it from Shingyouji, since the young man did not come with them. Back in school they are all tired from all the rides they go to Misu decides to just give his gift to the young man some other day.

With the exams coming, everyone seems to be busy especially Shingyouji but as the weekends come he went all alone to the orphanage to give it to their head where they can put it in bazaar for additional income of the place since Misu's clothes cannot fit those kids. As he returned to Shidou he saw Misu waiting for him in the entrance.

"Arata-san?"

"Here."

"A bunny?"

"I won it in the amusement park, Saki almost begged me to give it to him but I told him I can't since I intended this for you."

"Thank you."

"Wait that jacket." Misu was surprised seeing the young man wearing his jacket.

"Oh I tried it and seems like it fits me."

"I thought that's part of the things that needs to be given out."

"There are worth things keeping, I heard next week will be your University exam, good luck by the way thank you again for giving this rabbit to me next year will be less lonely now." Holding the stuffed toy close to him.

"I have something to give you as well." Shingyouji reaches in his pocket to grab something. "I made this last year, it's a good luck charm I was supposed to give it to you after Tanabata day but I was thinking they won't look good on you.

"I actually like it, and I will always wear it." Misu told him.

Shingyouji being uncomfortable now just smiled at him but before he can leave Misu he leans and whisper in his ears, "Sukidesu." And kissed him in his cheeks. With that the young man walks away with waiting for his reply but Misu was able to run after him and grabbed his arms.

"Saturday."

"Huh?"

"Go out with me this Saturday, I'll meet you the by the gate."

"Sure."

"Wear that jacket again, it really suits you." Misu told him.

Shingyouji leaves Misu behind and return to his own room. Misu was overwhelmed with joy hearing the word coming from the young man and can't wait to go out with him again on Saturday. At the young man's room he jumped on his bed putting the stuffed toy.

That day finally arrive and Shingyouji as promised wear Misu's jacket and see the older man already waiting for him.

"So what are we going to do?" Shingyouji asks him.

"We can eat somewhere then afterwards there is something I want to say something important to you as well." Says Misu.

In the restaurant, both of them are not saying a word, Shingyouji don't know what topic they would talk about, suddenly it was Misu who decides to break the ice.

"Shingyouji, I want to talk about, you know, that thing we never talk about." Says Misu

"About the orphanage? The next program you want to?

"No."

"Uhm Arata-san I have a question?

"What is it?"

"Are we dating or what?"

Misu chuckled at the young man's question to him

"Wait, isn't this a date? Because you'll pay for it right?. I ordered food and …I, wait why are you laughing?"

"It's just that I'm really happy." Says Misu

"Well, I told you last time we can be together in time maybe this was the right time for us to be together again."

"I promise not to let you go again."

"Me too we'll never break up right?"

"Yeah, but in the meantime, I do have one more wish." says

"What is it?"

"I wish you'd hold my hand."

Shingyouji smiled at him and hold Misu's hand. After their lunch together they went on a stroll and reach the entrance back in their school, suddenly Misu stopped walking and turns to Shingyouji.

"Who could have thought this day could happen?" says Misu.

"Two years ago I was this silly guy who just keeps following you behind then we broke up I date another guy then we got back together again."

"I told you I'll never let you go."

"You're sillier than I am." Shingyouji said to him.

"Remember whe you said you love me out of the blue and we just like met on that day?"

"I thought you're really going to report me that time."

"I really want to be with you and this time no more interruption from anyone."

"Wait you're kind of freaking me out now."

"Even if I graduated, we'll still be together and I want it forever."

"Don't tell me."

"Shingyouji, I know we're too young for these and this is also making me freak since I am not this type of person but." Misu grabbed something from his pocket and showed it to the young man.

"Not right now but maybe in the future, will you marry me?"

Shingyouji gave Misu a wide eyed reaction, speechless and and stunned not answering his question.


	15. Here's To Us

**NOTES: **So after the big proposal is the BIG Answer, Misu is this romantic type in one ocassion and could revert back as being the cold nor not doing what he had done already so everyone hope you enjoy the chapter 15 which is almost near the end ^^

**TO JUNE: **enjoy this chapter *hugs*

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST THE STORY**

* * *

Shingyouji just finish his class in Biology when he decides to visit Misu on his office, he hasn't given Misu his answer yet since they just got back together and he is still about their future together. As he reachesthe place Ooji excuse his self to leave the office since he knows he'll just be kicked out again.

"Arata-san."

"So it's exactly 3 days in 13 minutes, since I propose to you, like what you asked me to give this amount of time for me to know your answer." Misu looking at the clock.

"Look this is a kind of decision you can make on a deadline."

"You told me you needed some time but, I did not only wait 3 days for you to be mine again, you should have understood I have extended my patience with you."

"I love you ok and I want to marry you someday, I'm really open to everything but everything just happens so fast. I don't understand, I need you to help me to understand."

"If you're afraid of what will happen while I am away in Tokyo that's the same for me, my point is that ring will always be reminder of what we are now."

"Arata-san that's really romantic but we don't need get engage right away no one will steal me away from you, we've been through hell we tested it, well I guess my answer for now is…"

Misu suddenly cuts him out. "No you're right we can't make things like this with a deadline I'll give you a couple of more days ok?"

"Ok." Shingyouji goes near Misu and kiss him on his lips and walks away of the office, leaving Misu worried he really does not want to let the young man go, after all the things that happened to them he just wants a security even after graduation, he can't believe himself sounding like a desperate guy but for the young man he is willing to do everything just for them to regain all the times they wasted not being with each other.

Shingyouji is clueless and don't know what to do, will he say yes or no or maybe, Hayama tried to confide to Hayama-san about the situation maybe he can help him out. He goes back and forth to room 270 hoping his friend is there as he decide to just walk away he saw Hayama going out of his room.

"Shingyouji-kun."

"Hayama-san, Look I need your advice, alright, about, about an adult problem."

"Holy Crap! Are you cheating on with Misu? You just got back together like 3 days ago right?"

"No! Look I'm coming to you as a friend and, oddly because I also think you are the only person that will give me just a straightforward and a thoughtful answer about this."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Yes, I can keep a secret." Takumi said to his kouhai.

"Arata,he asked me to marry him."

Takumi gasped and jumps in joy and he even hugged his senpai.

"Well, what did you say?"

"I said I needed to think about it."

"Why did you said you need to think about it? I know Misu is the most miserable and the not-so-ideal boyfriend if you ask me but when it comes to you I know what you have is for real."

"I don't know I love him but I don't know what to answer."

"You better be certain when it comes to marriage, because marriage is a promise and it lasts forever."

Shingyouji just sighed because he don't know what to say, or how to reply with Misu.

"I have something to tell but this will also be our little secret."

"Okay."

Takumi take out a necklace with a ring on it.

"What's that Hayama-san?"

"Gii proposed."

"Wow when?

"A week ago we're planning to have the engagement party after graduation."

"I am happy for you, after all the crap you experience from those horrible Gii fans you deserve it."

"I mean I still have my dreams and I am struggling to reach them but Gii is always there for me. I know I'm gonna be with Gii for the rest of my life like I know all of my dreams will come true as well."

"Aren't you scared you might be making a wrong choice?" Shingyouji asked him.

"I know I have the right person, the scary part was just choosing to know it."

After their conversation, Shingyouji goes to his practice afterwards he decides to take a stroll in the woods, trying to clear his mind. He tried to remember all the words that Takumi told him as he entered the hall.

Misu however still waiting for the young man's answer decides to get advice from his rival, with no one to confide his secret he goes to room 300 and knocks on the door.

"Misu you know this is not your boyfriend's room."

"I know I need to talk to you."

Saki welcomed him and make him a coffee in return Misu thanked his rival.

"You propose to Shingyouji? What did he say?"

"He asks me for 3 days and now I am still waiting for his reply."

"I would understand it; I mean you just got back recently."

"I already lowered my pride for that guy and this still happens."

"How lucky I am I don't have that kind of problem." Gii said to him

"I know I heard from Akaike you proposed to Hayama-san a week ago and he accepted it."

"Maybe he is just uncertain after all, I am Shingyouji and we just got back recently and you'll propose to me I would freak out as well."

"You we're lucky enough Shingyouji had liked you."

"What are you implementing at Saki?"

"Who could have thought Shingyouji choose you over Leo

"Speaking of the devil how's he?"

"He's doing good, got a new boyfriend again." Says Gii "By the way he said hi to you and Shingyouji and told me to tell him if Shingyouji will be available again, he will date him.

"Tell him that won't happen, I better leave Saki." Misu walks away and leave the room; suddenly he received a message from Shingyouji asking him to meet at the school auditorium.

"Look I understand that you need time, I should not pressure you ir anything.

"Just listen to me first if it's ok."

"Alright."

"Ok well after much deliberation, and some thoughts I will give my answer but before that I have this list of questions I need to ask you." Shingyouji grabs in his pocket a piece of paper for him to read.

"I am still a crybaby and I can throw tantrums when I am impatience can you tolerate that?"

"Yes."

"I have this tendency to rearrange you're things in the end you'll get irritated because you might not easily find something you need because I might put it somewhere is that ok with you?"

"Yes."

"You know that I am a sleepy person I tend to wake up late and that might irritate you especially once we live in Tokyo together can you tolerate that?"

"Yes."

"I am not smart as Sagara-senpai or Gii-senpai there are things that I can be really slow can you be able to tolerate that?"

"Yes."

"This will really be hard for us for a year being apart anything can happen what if you met someone who is smarter than me that can have a proper conversation with you mean I don't like foreign movies I don't understand so I might end up sleeping on the movie house can you tolerate that?"

"Yes."

"And"Shingyouji returning the paper in his pocket. "Do you have the ring with you now?"

"Thought you'll never ask," Misu walks closer to Shingyouji and takes the ring out of the box.

"Can you ask me that question again?" the young said to him. Misu raised his eyebrow upon his statement.

"Just slip the ring through my finger."Misu slides the ring onto the young man's finger

"Arata-san you're the love of my life, I may not have it all but as long as I have you nothing would be impossible."

"I think I got the answer to my question."

"I love you." Shingyouji said to him.

"I know." Misu smiled at him.

Shingyouji jumps to Misu hugging him and kissing him passionately. They went outside the auditorium walking hand in hand with Shingyouji wearing the ring that will lead to them to forever.

* * *

**AFTER THIS STORY I GUESS I COULD FINALLY TAKE A REST ALMOST NEAR THE END, ONE OF MY LONGEST MULTI CHAPTER REVIEWS ARE OPEN FOR ANY SUGGESTIONS OF STORIES FEEL FREE TO INFORM ME I WILL TRY MY BEST TO GRANT IT FOR YOU**


	16. Tonight

**NOTES: **Third time i made an intimate scene which I am experience of doing one though I need to rewrite it since I still lack intimacy whent it comes to this part.

**TO june: ** Thank you for your wonderful idea, I hope I did not disappoint you and thank you for helping me in this story This chapter is for you ^^

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST THE STORYLINE I KIND OF MISS LEO ACTUALLY TILL NOW**

* * *

Shingyouji is singing his lines in his play along with his partner when he was stopped by their director.

"Shingyouji can I be honest? The song is about sexual awakening, you two lack passion have you?"

Shingyouji and his play partner look at each other, his partner nod while Shingyouji truthfully answered him.

"Look I remember my first time with someone the excitement the way it made me feel like a different person though he called me different names many times. What was it like for you guys?"

"Well I uhm waiting for the right time." Shingyouji answered him.

"Shingyouji I support your strange version of having fun but as a director I am concern."

"I'm sorry what do you mean?" He curiously asks him.

"How can you expect to conveyed human experience to the audience when you haven't opened up the human's basic and primal needs." Shingyouji just nods to him and decide that he may be ready now to do it with Misu.

Shingyouji decide to visit his fiancé, giving him a ticket for the play that will be held next week.

"I will look forward to this." Misu keeping his ticket

"I hope my radiance isn't too much for you." Shingyouji jokingly told him.

"Baka."

"I'm just happy." Shingyouji leaned to Misu to kissed him.

"Well tonight Hayama will be at Saki's room I was thinking that you can come by."

"To your room?"

"You don't want to?"

"I'll be there by 6pm." Shingyouji smiling at him and leaving the office.

Fifteen minutes before six Misu walks back and forth of his room, he waiting excitedly for the young man, his waiting was paid off when someone knocks on his room and as expected it was Shingyouji.

"I brought drinks and some food for us."

"Why nothing I just want to celebrate being together and engage for almost two weeks now no more threats or fight nothing but Love, love, love."

"You never change Shingyouji don't you?"

"Can we like snuggle in your bed?" Shingyouji asks him.

"Okay."

As Misu lays Shingyouji on his bed he can see nervousness on the young man's eyes, He kiss him in his forehead down on his neck, shoulders and faces him and kiss him on his lips but when he tried to unbutton his uniform Misu suddenly stop and look at his lover.

"Wait Shingyouji, you know I can't force you if you don't want to but why now?"

"Uhm b—because you're special and I don't want to graduate high school being the only virgin left and I want audiences to be convince once I do the play."

"That's it? Shingyouji, if that's your only reason we won't do it not until you're ready, I can try to control it. I don't want you to lose something you can never had again just because of the play that's how I respect you."

"Arata-san I."

"Just sleep beside me tonight."

Shingyouji just lay beside Misu and even the older man won't say it he knows he is hurt by what he said.

"You know I love you right Arata-san."

"I know just get some sleep." Misu turns to him and hugs his lover.

_How can I be so stupid…._

After that night Misu and Shingyouji only meet during free school hours and when misu is in the mood to pick him from his practice, it was just this day Shingyouji is alone since Misu is at meeting with the dorm heads and with Akaike. Shingyouji is blankly staring at his ring when somebody tapped it

"Hey Takabayashi-senpai, it might get a scratch" Shingyouji rubbing the area Takabayshi tapped.

"No matter how many times you look at it, it will remain the same." Says Takabayashi.

"I heard there's a new head of celibacy club."

"Yeah I mean I already have Astronomy club to handle so I give that club to someone."

Shingyouji tries to look around the students and stares at his senpai again.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Let's go somewhere private."

Shingyouji and Takabayashi went to the Astronomy room and his senpai locks the door.

"Arata-san and I were almost intimate."

"Almost?"

"He stopped and we just end up sleeping beside each other."

"Ok? what happened?"

"I told him that I want the play to be realistic as possible so when I said that to him, he stopped and he was so upset and I know he is hurt till now though he won't tell me."

"Of course he will be hurt, that's really bad."

"I know. I feel terrible thinking I am making it for the wrong reason"

"So…"

"I am sorry senpai I should not ask you about this after all what would you know?"

"Try me."

"Eh?"

"Losing it was actually a great experience for me. because I was with someone I love"

"Huh?" Looking at his senpai shockingly.

"It was last month during the school break, Yoshizawa and I talk about it for a while because we knew that the first time is something that we want to remember forever, and when that moment came we just knew, it was right, it wasn't rush it was amazing. He was my first love and I will look back at that moment as absolutely perfect no regrets."

Upon hearing these words the young man was filled with thoughts of Misu and him and now he is wearing a smile in his face knowing why he is now ready.

On the day of the play, Shingyouji had successfully nailed his part and give them applause afterwards, Gii, Hayama and Akaike went on the backstage to congratulate him even Yoshizawa and Takabayashi praised him.

"Anou where's Arata-san?"

"He said he will return to our room after you're play." Says Hayama

"He said to give these flowers to you." Gii handed him the bouquet.

Shingyouji lovingly look at the flowers given by his and decide to visit Misu. He knocks on the door and Misu was surprised to see him.

"I got your flowers they're beautiful."

"You're really good."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Shingyouji laid the flower at Misu's chair and sit on his bed. Misu get something from his drawer that has a letter from the University he applied to where he got accepted and decides to show it to Shingyouji.

"I know you will pass the exam I am really happy for you."

"Thank you."

"I always know you're special and I will give you something that no one's ever gonna get." Shingyouji leans closer to Misu but suddenly Misu stopped him.

"You're play is over, you no longer need to do this."

"The point is I was wrong and stupid, and childish just because of that stupid play I could lost you and this time it's me to blame if that happen but now…"

"Right now what?"

"Just a guy here with the man the man that she loves, wanting to remember this moment for the rest of his life."

"They kissed each other passionately till come to the point Misu could not held back anymore. He pushes his lover to the bed and look at him closely. They are both in longing and hunger. Misu straddled Shin and began to flood him with kisses. Biting here and there and grew harder.

Shingyouji felt like in the cloud. He could not believe it's happening. His breath became narrow. He began panting but in the same time trying to held back his voice. But when Misu began to enter him. He screamed in both pain and pleasure.

"Arata-san!" He managed to moan.

Misu groaned as hard as he can. He then looked into his lover eyes and noticed the tears in it.

"Shingyouji?"

The young man did not answered him, due to the pain he is feeling right now. Misu kissed his forehead to at least calm him and looks at Shingyouji seeing Misu's face gazing at him lovingly.

Shingyouji kissed him allowing him to go on. Misu becomes more careful now so he can't hurt him more. Later on the young man's cry of pain was replace with moans of pleasure, Misu noticing this finally thrusts in and out faster.

Shingyouji buried his hands on the older man's back he closed his eyes immensely now enjoying the pleasure he is feeling now. Finally after some minutes they had reached the pinnacle of their intimacy. Misu collapsed on top of Shingyouji's chest, the young man smiled weakly, Misu looks at the young man and kissed him on his lips. Misu rolled over Shingyouji's with their hands linked as Misu Eskimo-kisses his finace. They kiss and touch each other. Shingyouji smiling radiantly to Misu.

"Shingyouji, I love you."

"I love you too Arata-san."

Shingyouji and Misu fell asleep beside each other, and the young man is wearing a smile on his face.

Misu who will be going on a three day field trip was visited by Shingyouji in his office. Where he brought a pack of his favorite chocolates.

"Thank Shingyouji." says Misu.

"My pleasure literally." the young man replied to him."

"I want to thank not just for our first night of passion, but for standing by me throughout the long road."

We still have many more years to come."

As Misu tries to kiss him, Gii suddenly appear in the council

"Quit making out we'll be late for our debate."

As they walk down the hall Misu are talking about their plan so they can win.

"Be safe Saki-senpai, Arata-san."

"We will oh Shingyouji something's different with you today." Gii said to him.

"Huh?" Shingyouji clueless asks his senpai.

"Nothing but you look really different." Gii said to him walking away with Misu and Akaike who had just arrive.

Shingyouji return inside the school and he still wearing a smile. Last night was worth the wait because he had done it with the right reason and with the right man.

* * *

**_I AM SORRY THIS SCENE IS SO LAME I AM REALLY CLUELESS ON HOW TO DO THIS BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT REVIEWS ARE OPEN JUST PLEASE DON;T LEAVE NASTY OR RUDE REVIEWS I HOPE YOU HAD LIKED IT._**


	17. A Thousand Years

**NOTES: **I made a story once for Shingyouji getting to know the parents storyline, so I decide why not for Misu but I decide to make it light, since Misu is the serious type I made the parents the kind and supporting person to anyone their son will love. Living in with someone is a hard task because even you love each other their is a tendency of still being awkward together that's why I decided to write this story like a test if Misu and SHingyouji can really hadle being together, we know how opposite their characters are.

**TO JUNE: **Thank you very much for sharing me a lot of things that made some of my stories to made

**TO SERENITY-CHAN: **I would like to thank you for the manga though they are still in Japanes I apprecite that you emailed them and thank you for your support eversince I started writing in FF

**TO AKKADIA: **Thank you for your help i won;t forget how you gave your time to me.

**TO AKILUV, NIKKI, YUURI, SCARLETT: **Thank you for all your support especially for this pair I'll never forget you guys ^^

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST THE STORYLINE AND SOME ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS. AND NOW THE 2nd to tha last chapter of my story**

* * *

With the upcoming Valentine 's Day love is in the air at Shidou Shingyouji and Misu already have plans on where they are going to spend it which makes the young man excited. Whenever they are not together he is usually with Hayama talking stuffs about weddings, colleges and their fiancés.

"Look at this one Hayama-san this looks so timeless."

"I like this one better." Says Takumi.

As they are having a conversation Akaike appears in front of them with a message to give to Takumi.

"Hayama, Gii said to meet him by 8pm." Says Akaike.

"Sure, tell Gii I will be there."

"Seriously, I think I'm going to take this messenger job as a part-time already, and I don't even get a penny for this."

"Sorry about that Akaike-kun."

"Wedding magazines?"

"Yeah we're looking for some interesting wedding suits here."

"It's not like you r going to get married by tomorrow." Akaike said to them.

"Well it's just interesting to look at them at least it would give us some ideas."

They keep giggling at every clothes they and Akaike just rolls his eyes seeing how excited his two friends over the wedding magazines. Suddenly Shingyouji's name was called in the P.A Announcement.

**KANEMITSU-SHINGYOUJI, YOU HAVE A VISITOR PLEASE GO TO THE LOBBY THANK YOU**.

"Who could that be?" Shingyouji muttering to himself. "I'll better go ahead.

As Shingyouji does as he heard in the P.A he was wrong when he had thought that it was his parents or grandmother that visited him. He saw Misu with two elderly couples; he could say by the way they do look respectable.

"Shingyouji." The elder woman approaches him and hugged him.

"Okaa-san stop it you're squeezing him tightly." Misu said to her.

"Arata don't be like that especially I am excited to see my son-in-law. Oh how rude of me this is my husband Misu-Asagorou I'm Misu-Arisa, we're Arata's parents"

"N—nice to meet you." Shingyouji ask them. "

"We decide to drop by to see the two of you and congratulate you personally, oh look at him honey isn't he cute?" The woman asks his husband which only nodded in response. "I am so excited when my Arata here told it to us I can't believe this is happening now."

"Mother, don't make it sound like we're going to get married next week."

"I know that Arata, you should appreciate that we made time to visit you both here despite our busy schedules." His father told him.

"They're both doctors." Misu whispered to Shingyouji.

"Well this coming Valentine's day I want you both to go to our place." The elder woman said.

"Huh?" Shingyouji confusedly ask them.

"You'll both stay on our house, don't worry we arrange it with your principal."

"Mother, Shingyouji and I already have some plan on that day." Misu told them

"Then cancel it, isn't it great we're going to have a Wonderful Valentine dinner together." His mother clapped her hands excitedly.

"We better leave let's go Arisa. Shingyouji."

"Yes?"

"Take care of our guy" The elder man whispered to him. Shingyouji replied by smiling at him.

As they left, Misu and Shingyouji walks through the council, as they enter the office Misu still feels a little embarrass about the enthusiasm of their parents and turns to Shingyouji.

"I hope they don't startle you."

"No, not at all they're so nice to me and seeing them loving each other makes me feel envy because they're the opposite of my parent who would just spend their time arguing."

"I promise after we have dinner with them we'll go back right away here then we can have our own celebration ok?"

"Ok." Shingyouji and Misu kissed each other until Akaike interrupted them.

"You and Saki really have both sense of timing don't you?" Misu told his classmate.

"Continue that after I leave, I'm just here to give these papers that are approved by Shimada-sensei."

"Oh I better leave now, Hayama and I will meet at the greenhouse."

"Sure."

As the young man leaves Misu is still wearing a smile in his face, Akaike seems to be awkward seeing him in that expression.

"You look horrifying when you smile."

"Shut up, Akaike."

"I heard your parents went here today."

"Yeah they look more excited than me especially seeing Shingyouji."

"I can't imagine they would be fond of him."

"Who wouldn't be?" Misu told Akaike smiling at hisself.

"Stop on smiling, I am not used to it." Akaike told him sitting on a chair.

At the greenhouse Shingyouji told Takumi about Misu's parents and how he is excited to see them on Valentine's day, his senpai was happy for them and told him he envy him because Gii's parents will be meeting him after graduation because of their busy work in America.

That day arrive, Misu and Shingyouji were picked up by his father's driver and take them to their house. As the young man look around he looks so amazed with their house, he also look around see some of Misu's baby pictures and images of him in elementary school. Suddenly Misu's mother approaches him and welcomes him to his house. While waiting for their dinner Misu's mother sits down by the piano and played it beautifully that even Shingyouji was mesmerized, he leaned to Misu's shoulder, his father upon seeing it just smiled at the two of them.

As the dinner is ready they all sat down and eat.

"Since Arata will be in Tokyo for college I hope that won't cause you to change his feelings for him." His father told the young man.

"Father."

"We promise to still be in touch and I will follow him their next year."

"Arata I would really beat you up if you let this man go again." The elder woman said. "You see this guy had been depressed when the two of broke up oh you can't imagine how he looks like especially when he had visited us."

"Mother that's enough." Misu said embarrassed that his parents are spilling the beans to his fiancé.

"So Mr. Misu how did you two meet?" Shingyouji asks them.

"Well we meet during our intern and Arata's mother keep on following me."

"You're the one that keeps following me." His wife corrected him.

"Well, let's just say we look at each other, and we are always together at work so we ended up falling in love, forget about us let's make a toast. For you and Arata, Shingyouji you're a fantastic guy and to Arata, stay happy with him." They all raise their glasses and cheers for the future.

"Oh by the way Shingyouji do you have any extra clothes to wear?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Arata didn't you tell him you'll both stay for the night here?"

"Mother I told you to drop that idea."

"Huh?" Shingyouji confusedly asks them.

"Well Arisa and I think that since you'll get married in the future and we'll be living in Tokyo together in college it's better for you to be used to sleeping together."

"Mother! Father why did you agree on this? Is this really necesarry?" Misu asks them.

"Yes, so we'll leave you two lovebirds alone, your father and I will have a late night dinner just the two of us. And if things get intense use some protections ok?" His mother told them which caused Shingyouji to blushed.

As they left, Shingyouji decides to go to the bathroom first to change in his pajamas which he borrowed from Misu, suddenly as he is fixing his self he freaked out seeing Misu entered.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to use my bathroom."

"No you can't do that in here" Shingyouji told him.

"Where am I gonna do it?"

"You're mother said there is another bathroom downstairs maybe you can use it?"

"Hilarious, in my house I can't use my bathroom." Misu told him.

"Because I'm still using it." says Shingyouji.

"Ok?"

"For goodness sake, can we turn things into mystery and wait until we get married?

"How about in Tokyo?" Misu asks him.

"For sure we have different schedule in our class, you can use the bathroom while I'm at school or when I'm still asleep that goes for me as well."

"What's that supposed to mean, we're like roommates or anything?"

Misu angrily leaves his own room upset at Shingyouji.

"Where are you going?" Shingyouji asks him.

"I'll use the bathroom downstatirs, and I guarantee you there is one thing you can never add in you nighttime rituals getting in a bed with me." Misu slams the door, Shingyouji was upset that he throws his slippers that hits the lamp of Misu's study table.

After some hour Misu returns in his room seeing Shingyouji still sitting on his bed since he cannot sleep and feel remorse on what he had done. The young man stands up and approaches him.

"I'm sorry." Misu told him.

"I'm sorry Arata-san I'm really sorry." Shingyouji kissed Misu passionately and they laid on the bed cuddling each other.

"I'm glad we kissed and make-up. I mean its Valentine's day after all." Shingyouji told him.

"I know."

"This living together thing and being in one bed together is really quite challenging after all." Shingyouji laughingly told him. "I am afraid what it feels like when we lived in Tokyo or get married I don' think we can do it right."

"I think we can." Misu said to him and kissed him on his cheeks.

"Good."

Shingyouji turned to Misu and hugged him tighter, suddenly Shingyouji stands up which cause Misu to rise up in his bed.

"What is it?" Misu asks him.

"I almost forgot." Shingyouji gets up off the bed get his bag and took out something for his fiancé. "For you Arata-san."

"I thought you won't remember giving one to me this Valentine's day."

"Of course I won't silly, come let's have some before it melts." Shingyouji get one of them and have Misu take it, the older man smirked with a different idea on how to eat their chocolates.

Misu took one and puts it on his mouth and shares it with Shingyouji which makes the young man blush.

Misu's parents finally return from their date and they heard them laughing together, Misu's mother wife smiles at his husband and they continue to eavesdrop on what's happening inside.

"Who could have thought Arata will change this much because of that kid?" The elder man asks his wife.

"It's because he' with someone he loves, let's go back to our room."

The next day, Misu's parents both drop them off back in their school, Shingyouji thanked them for letting him stay in their home.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Misu" I enjoyed the staying at your place.

"Don't be so formal to us, since you'll belong to our family in the future you should get used on calling me father and my wife will be your mother."

"Y-yes father." Shingyouji still embarrassed calling him that name.

"I'll keep in touch with both of you." Misu told them.

His mother hugged him tight. "I am proud of you being the man you are now." Misu smiled at her upon hearing what she had said.

"Well we'll go ahead then." As the couple bid their farewell they walk back together inside the school.

"Still scared about the future?"

"A little but I know you're always there, so I guess there is nothing to worry about."

"I am always here for you Shingyouji. It doesn't mean that I am going to graduate it will be the end of us because this will just be the beginning, no more goodbyes."

"I love you." Shingyouji told him.

Misu kissed the young man's forehead. "I love you forever." They embraced each other tightly and give each other loving exchange looks, they decide to walk around the school where they had their first meeting, first heartbreak and the place that makes them together again after all the things they had went through.

* * *

**i decided to make the final chapter as an epilogue so please enjoy and reviews are welcome ^^**


	18. Marry You

**NOTES: **I was inspired of a story where Misu and Shingyouji got married so I made a full version for them, I actually don't have lots of idea about wedding but I always wish to get married in the future, just kidding. I am not really into this typical traditional wedding exchange so I made them just speak on their own and I am sorry about the wedding details I really am clueless but I hope you like this EPILOGUE after everything that happened to them.

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN only the pair and the story**

**to june: **thank you very much because you had supported me from the start.

**to yuuri08tsukimori: **I am flattered that i had become your inspiration in writing thank you ^^

**to nikki and akiluv: **you were some of the first people that had given me encouragement to continue on writing so thank you guys.

**to ukelove: **I t was an honor because you had listed me on your favorite author's list I am really flattered.

**to serenity-chan: **One of my favorite writer as well here in ff thank you very much for your regular reviews and words of encouragement.

**to akkadia: **you're stories inspire me to start writing about this pair and thank you as well for helping me ^^

**to nightstarrysky: **I will come back I promise and I will write more beautiful stories for all of you ^^

**to Scarlett Snow: **I hope you enjoyed the ending of the story

**FOR ALL THAT MISS LEO, I GAVE HIM A SPECIAL APPEARANCE ^^ EPILOGUE AND FINAL CHAPTER ENJOY!**

* * *

Shingyouji and Misu finally decide to get married after the young man had finished college, everything was entirely planned by the older man's mother that would sometimes make him irritated especially there are thing that he won't agree with, but since he loves his mother so much he just let her get her way.

Shingyouji's parents choose not to attend their own son's wedding thinking that he made the biggest mistake of his life, though the young man did not expect them to be there as well he no longer care, the thing that made him sad is since his grandmother is too weak to got to travel she won't be able to witness the young man's special day but she had got her blessing and that's what matters.

At the day of ceremony Shingyouji sitting in a chair keeps looking in the mirror taking a deep breath, nervousness can be seen all over his, suddenly his friends enter his room and was amazed at their kouhai's appearance, he was dressed in long white wedding suit with a bow tie and a silver lining in its collar.

"My God Shingyouji-kun you look beautiful now, like a princess that comes out of a fairytale." Says Hayama.

"Arata-san's mother help me picked this gown." The young man shyly told him.

"Hey Shingyouji-kun what's with that face?" It was Takabayashi who asked him.

"I am really nervous now, what if I mess up with my words or I might not put the ring right?"

"Mou Shingyouji I think you're just having wedding jitters." Toshihisa told him.

As they are continuing on chatting with each other and comforting Shingyouji Misu's mother enter the room.

"Shingyouji-kun."

"H—hai!"

"What's with that face?"

"I-I'm nervous that's it. I feel like throwing up now and I might forget what I would say, what if I mess it up."

"Oh dear, well I think I have better idea for that." The elder woman smiled. "But for now I want you to have this." She took out a box that has a necklace in it filled with sapphire stones and a large one in the middle.

"Eh?"

"I wear it once when I got married to Arata's father, and I want to give it to you as a wedding gift."

"I uhm."

"I want you to have it Shingyouji-kun you not only love my son as he is, you changed him so much and I am very happy that my son will end up with someone he loves, with you I just don't gain another son but a friend and a confidante who had tolerate my crazy antics, go with me shopping, and I don't want you to say No for an answer."

"Yes I will gladly accept your gift Mother."

Shingyouji cried and hug his mother-in-law and thanked him, she wiped the young man's tears and assures him that everything will be ok.

On the other room, Misu is just sitting in his chair along with Gii, Akaike and Yoshizawa. He is wearing the same suit as Shingyouji's the only difference is it has no details on it but all in pure white with a corsage pinned on it.

"Nervous?" Gii asked him.

"No I'm not." Misu answered

"Do you think Shingyouji would run away from his wedding?" Gii asked him.

"You're here to encourage me not letting me down on my wedding day." Says Misu

"I am just kidding." Says Gii

"I never thought my mother would invite so many people and I told her I just want a simple wedding."

"She loves you that much that's why and she is very fond as well of your lover so he wants the best for the both of you." Says Akaike.

"So Akaike, Saki and Hayama had already tied the knot, Takabayashi and Yoshizawa here already have plans next year looks like you'll just be the one left." Misu asked him.

"I'm just taking my time besides who says I'm not dating anyone?" Akaike said to them.

"Well we haven't remember you introduce anyone to us." Gii answered him.

"Hey Gii this is Misu's wedding why now ask about my love life that sudden?"

"Because you never have one." The three of them answered in chorus.

"Geesh." That's all Akaike could reply to them.

As they make fun of him, Misu's father entered their room and to get ready and the ceremony is about to start.

In a grand hotel, Shingyouji entered with Misu's mother in his side still nervous and can't walk properly but she helped him to have his composure back, Misu is standing beside his father smiling upon seeing his young lover that will be a part of his life forever. As Shingyouji arrived beside Misu the Minister presiding the wedding makes his speech.

"Ladies and gentleman we are here to witness the union of these two lovebirds per request by the wedding planner who will remain unnamed." The priest telling the guests, Misu looks at his mother smiling knows what she is planning now. "We'll have them tell you why they invited you in this ceremony in their own words."

Shingyouji and Misu look at each other, the young man faced his guests and don't know what to say, he looks at Misu's mother and the elder woman nods and smiled to him.

"I—I am not that good speaking in front of many people, I feel like I am going to be sick now. Uhm I still feel like this is all a dream, I hope no throws a bucket of blood on me." Shingyouji said which makes the guests laugh and his friends clueless especially Misu.

"Years ago back in high school I was this guy who don't know what to do in life, I decide to enter Shidou with just one goal to escape my parents, but then I saw Arata-san though I thought he is going to report me for cheating but I did not cheat that day I just don't have enough sleep when I arrived there. Then it was like love at first sight when I saw him, imagine seeing him almost three times I think its destiny I guess. So when I have entered Shidou I look for him and I finally got his name Arata-san." The young man suddenly look at his lover. "I was the happiest person when I had met you, I am this annoying guy who had no direction, I don't know as well why I continue to follow and love you even though you rejected me many times, then we dated, we broke up and then we got back together again and now we're here." Shingyouji suddenly starts to cry. "I'm sorry I am still this crybaby you had known years ago, but this tears are flowing now because I am happy in Shidou I got you, I got to have big brothers." The young man looking at his senpais." I got a mother and a father and I want to thank you and I love you." Shingyouji finally finishing his speech to everyone.

Misu looks at his mother ruining the usual tradition of wedding vow exchange don't know what to say in front of everyone since he is not the type of person that would express his self in public.

"You're annoying."

"Eh?" Shingyouji gave him a wide-eyed reaction and some guest are shocked on Misu's comments, his parents we're laughing when their son said it.

"You're annoying, silly and very childish when I met you; I was even bothered when you keep on following me around. I hate it when you keep bothering my things taking my book without my permission. But when you're not around it disturbed me, I told you before not to get close to Hayama but you still did not obey me." Hayama looks at him confusedly upon his statement.

"Why am I involved now?" Hayama asking himself

"But then, when I get used to all of it then make me realize how much you mean to me and I want to thank Saki for that." He looks at his rival acknowledging it. "When you have left me I felt like there is something missing and it was you, because I know you. I know you have these insecurities but believe it or not we're just having that same feeling it was because of you. I know we can get through all the things that will come in the future and I don't know where my mother gets this idea so I no longer need to say things I think you already know." Misu finally finishing his speech as well leaving the guest smiling.

The couple exchanged rings, their friends are watching them lovingly Misu's parents especially his mother is crying and now being comforted by her husband, Shingyouji and Misu kissed each other romantically which made the guest clapped their hand and welcome the newlyweds.

At the reception, Misu became more embarrassed when there was presentation of his childhood pictures along with Shingyouji's. Gii make fun of him, which Hayama tried to stop him. Suddenly an unexpected guest arrived.

"Tanaka-san." Shingyouji gasped.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Leo told them.

"We though you won't come." Misu said to him.

"At least want to congratulate you properly; glad I made it on the reception." Leo told him.

"I'm glad you're here." Says Shingyouji.

"You look beautiful today, Misu may I hug your partner?"

"Sure I'll give you 5 seconds to hold him."

"Still the same guy aren't you."

Misu just smiled at him, after he had hugged the young man he and his partner shaked hands. Afterwards Leo sits beside Gii and their friends."

After the celebration Misu and Shingyouji takes pictures with their friends, the older man's mother excitedly take out her camera and ask them to take their places.

"Nee Arata-san Sukidesu."

"I know." Misu answered him looking at him and kissing him in his cheeks.

Their mother called their attention to face the camera and tell them to wear a smile. Shingyouji looks at the image and looks at his wedding ring having his dreams come true like the princess finally being with his prince forever.

* * *

**SO HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND I AM IMAGINING BABY SHIN IN A WEDDING SUIT ACTUALLY ^^**

**"it's not the broken dreams that break us, it's the one that we didn't dare to dream..." this has been my dream to write but I was afraid and insecure, i know i still have a room for improvement and once i return I will give more beautiful stories and improve my flaws.**


End file.
